A SOLDIERs Redemption
by Demongorgon
Summary: Sephiroth never thought he would see Aerith again after falling into her church. When he carries out his plans to cleanse the world, he runs into her again & this time, he cannot walk away & starts falling madly in love with her. Looking for redemption, he tries fixing old relationships & tries to prove that he isn't entirely lost. Takes place during the events of FF7. Slight AU
1. Prologue: Two Years Ago

**A/N: I decided to rewrite this story because the original story seemed rushed. A lot of things will be changed in this story, such as major character deaths. The story takes place a few years after Sephiroth destroys Nibelheim and mysteriously disappears. The story will not follow the original canon story… Meaning, the timeline is altered. The pairs include Aerith/Sephiroth and Cloud/Genesis. Story will contain explicit content, vulgar language. Statutory rape comes into play since Sephiroth will be twenty-eight and Aerith only seventeen. As I said, I changed a lot. The story is more of a melancholic work filled with drama, despair and Sephiroth's redemption. Read at your own risk. Might as well throw in pedophilia. There is no RAPE in this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BELONGING TO FINAL FANTASY VII. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR MY ORIGINAL STORY AND OCS**

**I don't care about reviews, but if you like the story, please follow because I will be updating randomly. Chapters will range from 2,500 words to 3k words. I deleted a story called Key to Your Heart with only one chapter. I have better ideas now. **

**Sit back, buckle up, grab tissues and enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue: **Two Years Ago**

Aerith tends to her flowerbed in her church with the night seeming peaceful and quiet. The woman, only at age fifteen sits on her knees while pulling out the weeds around her flowers. Aerith is quite beautiful as she smiles radiantly, finding so much joy in her loving hobby. She wears a white strapless dress that reaches her knees. For being fifteen, her breasts are quite large and stick out more in feature than any part of her body. Her long flowing silky light brown hair remains down without it being tied back for a change. Her hair is very long, reaching to her bottom. Her gleaming green eyes are filled with vibrancy as she starts placing white tulips into a wicker basket to sell. It's not very late. Eight o'clock is nearing. Her stomach rumbles as she wipes her long bangs away from her eyes. Her mother is going to be worried if she isn't back in time for dinner soon. If anyone should understand her love for compassion and flowers, it would be her loving mother. Once she is done picking her flowers, she rises to her feet with her wicker basket. As she walks to the entrance through the abandoned church, her head raises to the roof of the church when she hears loud thudding.

_What is that sound…?_

She turns around to face her flowerbed while looking up at her rooftop, following the abnormal noises until out of nowhere, something crashes through the roof. Her wicker basket drops from her hand as she jumps back, startled, only noticing a man in black with extremely long platinum hair falling from the roof. Wood boards fall all around the man as he lands right in the middle of her flowerbed. Wood pieces land on top of him as his body moves slightly from the violent impact to the ground. Aerith, a girl with a kindhearted personality rushes towards him in reaction. The pain means nothing to her when she falls to her knees beside the man who is buried under the wood from the church's rooftop. She moves away the wood to look down at an unconscious man. Her eyes fall upon the man's broad torso with leather black straps that form an ex. Not because of how she sees his bare skin, because he's dressed like a SOLDIER. She puts her hands flat against his chest, attempting to hear his heartbeat. She presses her head against his chest only to faintly hear his heart.

"Mister? Are you okay? Mister!" she exclaims, about to freak out if he died. "Are you okay?"

Aerith puts her ear over his mouth, feeling relieved when she feels his hot breath against her skin. Since he's miraculously alive, she lifts his head gently with her tiny hands to place it on her lap. If he isn't waking up, he might be out for a while. Maybe if she talks, he might wake up. Probably. She moves his hair away from his face and attempts to wake him by poking his chin. When that fails, she makes a vow to stay by his side until he wakes. Her eyes scan the rest of his body for any wounds or bruising. Since he wears a black leather coat, she really can't determine anything, and she doesn't feel comfortable removing it. He's very tall, muscular and feels like steel to her. When she thinks about it, she wonders if he fell from the sector five plate above.

_Is he a SOLDIER…? He looks like one… But… I've never seen him around sector five before…_

"You must be a SOLDIER to survive a fall like that," she whispers to herself.

As she lowers her head to look at the man's face, her long hair falls over her shoulders onto his torso. Her temptation to touch his face with her hand is too overpowering. His skin feels soft, cold and fragile. Her thumb accidentally strokes over his lips as she stares directly at his closed eyes. With minutes going by, she keeps her hand on his face, even when the mysterious man starts to open his eyes. Instead of moving away from him or bombarding him with questions, she smiles warmly, finally seeing how beguiling his eerily bright cyan colored eyes are. They remind her of a cat and from the color, she can defiantly tell he was infused with mako. He's defiantly a SOLDIER. The man is obviously disoriented when looking up at her. Aerith doesn't look away and just smiles from the joy of him not dying. She feels as if the man is captivating her with his incredible charm and handsome looks. She never knew a SOLDIER could be so gorgeous and pleasing to look at.

"What are you?" Her eyes widen suddenly when he speaks in a monotone resonating voice. Calm and collected, as if he didn't even fall.

"You ruined my flowers," she quietly replies, feeling herself becoming flushed.

"Your flowers?" Aerith removes her hand from his face and keeps smiling while looking up at the hole in the roof.

"You fell inside my church. A fall like that should have killed you. Luckily, my flowerbed broke your fall or maybe you are invincible," she teasingly jokes, finding it relieving that the man regained conscience.

"Why is my head on your lap?"

_ The man is clearly delusional right now…_

She's quiet when the man sits up as if nothing happened. He doesn't even grunt or hint a sound towards agonizing pain. The heat emitting from his body makes her feel hot and nervous. The scent of his muskiness lingers around her as he turns his head to face her. They are very close, looking at each other in silence before she looks away, giggling from nervousness. The man just stares at her as she moves away from him. Her eyes never leave his, even when his long platinum hair falls over his shoulders. The man reminds her of a vampire which is quite weird. The thought makes her look away from him before his ravishing looks find a way to plunge a dagger through her aching heart.

"Do you remember what happened? How did you fall?" she keeps her questions simple.

The man looks away from her to observe the flowerbed they both sit in. When he sniffs loudly, she feels a bit discouraged until he looks back at her, speaking with honesty "Who are you to be asking me a question like that?" Aerith laughs from his words.

Because of her bubbly personality, she chuckles while raising her small hand up to the roof where he fell. She feels like an ant compared to him. Even when sitting a foot away from him, he towers over her. He glances at the hole in the roof where he supposedly fell from. She even moves some wooden boards he lays on to let him know that she doesn't lie. She even catches a glimpse of a sword with a long blade beside him. _He's defiantly a SOLDIER…_

"Are you SOLDIER?"

The man just stares at her impassively. Aerith smiles when he doesn't answer since she doesn't expect him to be open to her. "What's your name?" she asks, now curious.

"What is yours?" he cleverly asks, avoiding her question. The way he speaks in a deep captivating voice is killing her inside.

'I'm A-Aerith. What's your name? You're not going to make me guess, aren't you? I'm not very good at guessing games."

Even when he stares at her like he just woke up from a nightmare, she rises to her feet, deciding that he's well enough that she doesn't have to worry if he passes out again.

"Sephiroth," the man speaks.

_Huh…?_

"Huh?" she looks down at him while he gets up to his feet too.

"You asked me my name. It's Sephiroth," he says again, now towering over her even more when he stands.

Because of his height, her head tilts up just to see his face. He has a very toned body that's like steel which intimidates her. She bets he's very popular with the ladies.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sephiroth. You really did severe damage to my flowerbed," she jokingly speaks again, observing the indents in her flowerbed from where he fell.

"I'I'm sorry?" he speaks as if he doesn't know what to say to that.

"I'm only teasing. What matters is that you are not dead," her smile is reassuring enough. She picks up the flowers and her wicker basket then walks back to him, unaware of the man's menacing personality.

"You weren't by chance spying on me?"

Sephiroth's eyes widen as if he doesn't know how to take that question. Aerith chuckles once again, putting her left hand up to calm him down. "I'm joking. No one would waste their time at a church like this. If they knew how well the soil here grows flowers, maybe their minds would change," she calmly speaks, now admiring the flowers. Unexpected to her, she wasn't prepared when she feels his hand grab her wrist. Her smile disappears instantly when she looks up at him to see how serious and out of place he looks.

"Who are you?" he asks suddenly.

_I think he hit his head a bit too hard…_

"Ha-ha. Silly, I already told you. I am Aerith. I am just an ordinary flower girl," she replies, smiling nervously since he doesn't release from her wrist. _He's holding my wrist a bit too tightly…_

Without her knowledge, he holds his sword behind him out of her sight, prepared to kill her. From how tight his hold is on her wrist she drops her wicker basket again in hopes of calming him down. Just as he is about to impale her, she presses up against his bare torso, now feeling how fast his heartrate is. Sephiroth stops himself from killing her since she shows no signs of fighting back or fear. Ignoring the pain from her left wrist that he grips tightly, she takes a step back, her eyes twinkling as she looks up at his.

"I am not going to hurt you. Please do not feel threatened by a flower girl. I'm sorry if I offended you by touching your face. I was only making you feel comfortable while you were unconscious."

Seconds go by until she sighs in relief when he releases her wrist. Instead of moving away from him now that she is freed, she stays in her same potion, deciding to let him know that she has no intentions of harming him.

"Would you like to buy a flower for one gil?"

Sephiroth just stares at her, wondering what he should do. He's overwhelmed when the woman who looks like a midget compared to him picks a flower from her wicker basket. His eyes fall upon her wee hand with a white tulip sitting on her palm. Shockingly, he drops his sword behind him then rubs his head as if he is dreaming. She's clearly an odd girl. Once he verifies that she isn't going to scream from the sight of him, he sighs in defeat, not understanding why. Indeed, she's insanely hot with big breasts. Her skin is flawless, and she has a petite and a rather curved body. What is twisted is how he feels he would snap her in two if he were to bed her. The thought of fucking her makes him turn away since he has more important things to focus on. Her beauty is breathtaking. Maybe because she's very attractive to him is causing him to crave sex. It's been a while. When he hears her sounding embarrassed because she still holds her flower to him, he gives in and takes the flower. He gives her a few gils even if it just costs one.

"I don't need all this!" _WOMAN!_

"I don't either," he mutters, his wickedness kicking in. "To express my gratitude for your concern when I fell, I will gladly sleep with you."

He watches as her jaw drops in a huge 'O'. _I'm serious… _Aerith backs away from him in response. Sephiroth is emotionless when she turns her body to the side to avoid eye contact with him. It's when he sees her large breasts looking more rounded and rather delicious. He can be a pig. Hell, if people found out that he is back in Midgar, he might as well try to sleep with a girl who's insanely hot.

"I have a boyfriend," she retorts angrily, crossing her arms with her wicker basket.

_I'm sure you do…_ "Really?" he murmurs as he starts to smirk a bit wickedly, "what's his name?" he starts making her feel uncomfortable. This he can see, but he doesn't care. The reason he fell through the roof of her church was because he was leaping from rooftop to rooftop after being falling from the plate above them. He can't even remember why. The rooftop to the church was just feeble, rotted and old. It's a bit embarrassing when he thinks about it. Since he doesn't have anymore time to waste, he decides to act as if she's just the dirt underneath his boots. As he walks pass her, he feels a hand grab his arm. What's amusing is that her small hand can't fully wrap around his forearm. He looks back at her in silence to see that she isn't as innocent as she looks. Thinking she's going to allow him to fuck her brains out, he's taken aback with her words that he raises his right eyebrow in reaction.

"Hey! SOLDIER. Aren't you forgetting your sword?"

Doing the unthinkable, he moves around her to pick up his legendary blade. Without giving it much thought, he places it into her hands, grinning menacingly the entire time. "I will be back for it by tomorrow morning. I have unfinished business to attend to and I do not want to attract people's attention while carrying it."

"What? Are you saying that you are coming back here?" she asks, shocked.

Sephiroth moves away from her, finding it rather amusing to see how his sword is bigger than her height. He's not ashamed to admit that the girl is cute looking holding his sword.

"Yes. I am going to bed you before I leave Midgar," he bluntly speaks, receiving more gasps from her mouth.

It wasn't surprising when she drops his sword in reaction. "What class are you? Are all SOLDIERs like this? If so, I am repulsed. And if you should know, your charm doesn't intimidate me."

"You think that I am charming?" now he's becoming exhilarated.

"Indeed I do. If you didn't look like you were thirty, I would consider kissing you before you leave Midgar."

Sephiroth crosses his arms, finding her behavior to be tormenting. Since he will never rape or force himself on a girl, he's forced to endure her games.

"Then kiss me."

He picks up his sword since he can't waste anymore time with her. As much as he wants to pin her up against a wall with her legs over his shoulders, he restrains himself. He turns away from her when sensing that he does make her uncomfortable. As he makes his way to the doors to the church, she makes her way in front of him. To his surprise, he stops walking when she pushes her body up against his. What's killing him is when she attempts to kiss him, but she's too short that she can't even reach his face. The thought of that causes him to want to burst out into laughter. Deciding to be nice, he moves his face down to hers and what happens next is sort of… Well—he doesn't know. His eyes remain open as she closes hers. He feels her cold soft lips pressing up against his jawbone, kissing him coldly. When she moves her face away from his, he's a bit flustered himself now.

"I'm only fifteen. If I were older, I would have kissed your lips. Just remember this kiss was given to you by a flower girl."

Sephiroth watches as she moves to the side, becoming full of emotions since the girl is oblivious. If she knew what he had done, she would be running away in fear. The thought of her looking so innocent and cheerful is what makes him wonder if he will ever see her again. He doesn't say a word when he opens the doors to the church. When he walks outside into the muggy night, he turns his head around to face her to see she watches him. Without him realizing it, he crushes the flower she gave in his hands.

"No more falling into buildings," she says amusingly.

For a moment, he wondered if she would even be alive when he sees her again. He disappears through the night knowing that he will never cross paths with her again. The thought of that makes him relieved since he wouldn't hesitate to take an innocent life. After knowing what coexist with then, he wouldn't think twice about. There's something about Aerith that made him rather… Different. Could it be that he thinks her kissing his face so innocently was the cutest and most pleasurable kiss he had ever received? Or maybe that he thought she was an angel when his eyes opened?

_Aerith… I will not forget your face… And in time, I hope you are not one of the corrupted... _


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: **Two Years Later**

Midgar is quiet, gloomy and full of despair. Aerith walks through the streets of section five while carrying a basket full of red roses. At the age of seven, she's more beautiful than ever. Her long brown hair is pulled back into a long braid with her bangs falling over her eyes to her shoulders. Her beauty captivates the people around her as she walks slowly. People, especially the men are all beguiled by her presence as she sells flowers for a few gils. She wears a long sleeve baby pink dress that reaches her black leather boots near her knees. The dress is tight fitting around her waist but loose around her legs as she bends over to hand a flower to a little boy. The boy's face turns bright red as he runs away, giggling. Her smile is enough to make a graveyard full of cheer. Her eyes gleam under the moonlight as she rises to her feet, feeling quite vibrant for a change. Making other people smile and laugh is what she cherishes most in life. Even at the age of seventeen, she still looks fragile and weak, but she isn't.

"You're back early," her beautiful mother Elmyra speaks pleasantly.

Aerith smiles warmly when seeing her mom looking more elegant and graceful every day. "I made good business tonight. I sold four baskets of flowers. That's four hundred gils, so I bought us bread and potatoes," she says kindly, setting down a bag for her mom.

"Oh! Aerith, how splendid. I can finally make beef stew with rice. I will start cutting the vegetables right away," her mom exclaims gleefully.

"Mom! It's nine at night. We can have beef stew with rice tomorrow."

"Nonsense! My little girl is working so hard lately. I will make it tonight," her mom shoves her aside to reach her grocery bag.

Aerith laughs, her face becoming warm and red as she watches her mom take out veggies and beef. She heads upstairs to her room to freshen up. Her nude body is a sight to see. Her body is rather voluptuous, curved and extremely sensual. Her breasts are pale and large as she bathes herself with the scent of roses flooding her room. Once she is done bathing, she slips on a white spaghetti strap gown, allowing her pale skin to show. Her twinkling green eyes stare through the window to look at the night sky as she brushes out her long brown thick hair. Lately, the air has been smelling a bit musky. It always smells unclean, but never musky and chemical smelling. People refer to the slums as the darkness of Midgar. She grew up in sector five and will forever cherish her memories. No matter what condition.

Even with the next couple days passing, she doesn't lose hope. Every day, she stands outside her flower shop and sells exquisite bouquets of flowers. Her little shop makes decent money, but not enough. With night approaching, she starts walking around to sell single roses to people. It's not a good night tonight. She waits at the end of the street when she sees a group of Shinra SOLDIERs running her way. One of them bumps right into her, knocking her on her bottom. He basket of roses fall over the ground as the SOLDIERs run through the night. As she sits up, getting used to being knocked down, she hears a voice that's rather calm and soothing.

"Are you okay?" a man asks.

She looks up to her left to see a man with blond spiky hair and the bluest eyes she has ever seen. The man offers his hand to her with a faint smile. She reluctantly accepts his hand then is helped up off the ground. She picks up her roses and places them back into a basket before meeting his eyes with hers.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she says quietly, smiling from his kindness.

The man doesn't say anything when he starts walking away, so she takes a step forward with her mouth opening. "How about you buy a flower. They are only one gil a piece."

The man turns around to face her as she smiles cheerfully. Luck seems to be on her side when he walks to her and hands her one gil in exchange for a flower. "Thank you!" she excitingly says.

The man doesn't say anything to her and turns around to run away. There are quite a few people running around Midgar tonight. _I wonder what's going on… It's not every day people see Shinra SOLDIERs running around…_ Whatever the case, she starts selling flowers again. As she walks around the street, selling her roses, she notices something very peculiar. People, including her watch as a tall man wearing a black hooded cloak walks through crowds of people. His hood is up, so she can't fully see his face that is shadowy. She moves out of his way when he walks past her so seriously. He towers over her. She ignores him to start selling roses again. As she speaks generously to people, the man walking meters away from her stops suddenly. She remains oblivious to him as she kneels in front of a child to give her a free rose. The man turns around to look at the flower girl in silence. People walk around him as he stands still, rigid as a rock. Long platinum hair can be seen moving out of his hood from the strong gusts of winds picking up. Bright greenish blue eyes are exposed as he moves his hood a little to get a better look at the girl. It's Sephiroth. His pale complexion is seen while he watches a girl he feels like he knows. It then hits him when looks at her face full of radiance and beauty.

_Aerith…?_

Sephiroth turns away from the young girl with a devilish grin as he walks through crowds of people.

* * *

"She's in the church again. It's our perfect move," a voice speaks through the darkness.

Two men stand still in the shadows as they watch Aerith tending to her flowerbed in her church. The two men step forward, revealing their faces. The two men smile when they see that she's defenseless and exposed. They both look at each other with wickedness. The two men are revealed to be Reno and Tseng with a group of SOLDIERs following Tseng's orders.

* * *

Aerith pours water over her flowers while humming to herself. Her flowerbed is looking lovely and colorful. The sight of it makes her feel happy and whole inside. Her hobby will forever have a special place in her heart. After watering her flowers, she starts picking some to bring home to her mother's kitchen table. She walks around wearing her baby pink longfd sleeve dress that has some dirt on the bottom of her skirt now. She doesn't mind. As she kneels to one knee to pick some white roses, she starts hearing movement outside the church. Her head moves to the right to stare at the doors when hearing lots of movement. The sound of thudding alarms her as she rises to her feet with worry. Her fear comes to life when the two doors fly open. The sound of the doors opening causes her to jump back in reaction. Her eyes fall upon Tseng with SOLDIERs flooding inside the church.

"You're not doing a very good job hiding," Tseng says cockily.

Aerith drops her basket of flowers when she sees Reno appearing behind him. SOLDIERs gather around her, giving her no chance to escape. _How did they know I would be in this church…? Unless I was followed… How careless of me!_

"Just leave me alone," she says quickly, almost tripping over her two feet when backing away from the SOLDIERs closing in on her from the front.

"Don't make this any hard than it has to be. Just come with us. You eluded us for many years. We are getting sick of your games," Tseng mutters, showing no compassion.

Aerith turns around to see that the SOLDIERs surround her completely. An opening can be seen but if she tries to run, she's not sure she would make it out of the church successfully. Her cunning ideas are running out since she is helpless when surrounded. If she doesn't try, she will beat herself down if she goes without a fight. The SOLDIERs aim their weapons at her when she takes off running through a gap two SOLDIERs left open. Tseng takes off running after her, shouting quickly before tragedy strikes.

"Do not shoot her! You idiots!"

The SOLDIERs chase after her as she climbs up a wooden ladder to reach a window. Honestly, she's never attempted to flee from the Turks when she was surrounded. SOLDIERs either. Before Teng could grab her left foot, she pulls herself through the window. Her head jerks back when her long braid gets snagged on a big shard of glass sticking out from the window. Living with the pain, she grunts in agony when she forces her head to move forward, pulling the shard of glass out with her braid. Tseng misses her arm by inches when she jumps down to the ground. Her body tumbles forward a few times when she makes contact with the soft ground. She gets on her feet and takes off running into the darkness. They pursue her from behind as she runs through an alleyway to reach the streets where people walk on. She comes flying out into the road with a car missing her body just a smidgen. She runs into people as she looks around her. Her eyes catch sight of Shinra SOLDIERs pushing and shoving their way through the people.

Her feet carry her as fast as they can as she runs around people. She turns to the left into another alleyway to escape to where a ladder is. She starts climbing the corroded ladder to the top of a building. SOLDIERs start pursuing her up the ladder too. Once she reaches the top of building, she takes off running, leaping from building to building. With every brave jump, she feels like she is flying. She's used to this. It's a routine for her when being pursued, but she has never been surrounded by so many SOLDIERs before. They start catching up to her as she jumps one last time on a building that sits lower than the ones she was jumping from. She almost loses her footing but catches herself. Thankfully. The SOLDIERs jump after her as she takes off running again. Her eyes widen when she sees it's a dead end, so she skids to a stop on the back of her soles to her boots. Her body jerks forward from how abruptly she slides on her heels.

"There's nowhere else for you to run to."

Aerith turns her body around when Tseng speaks. Her entire body trembles with fear when she sees him walking through the SOLDIERs to face her directly. The sight of him causes her intense disgust, so she turns her head around to see that the jump she is thinking about performing is impossible to survive.

"The president is wasting his time. I am nothing. I am simply ordinary," she tries to stand her ground, but he doesn't listen.

"Do not make this turn violent. Just come with us willingly. We know you are nothing special. Hojo wants his little lab rat back."

Her body moves back when the leader of the Turks takes a step closer to her. Her foot starts to slip over the edge of the rooftop, forcing her to make an impossible decision. Making her mind up, she turns around completely and starts to jump off the rooftop irrationally. As she goes to push off the ledge, she feels pain when a hand grabs her right shoulder. The strength of the man causes her mouth to open as she grunts in agonizing pain. Her body moves forward, her feet inches off the rooftop. Her eyes widen in horror to see the huge drop before her.

"Do you really think you will survive a fall this high?"

Aerith's eyes widen in astonishment when hearing a calm resonating voice creeping down her back. Her entire body becomes immobile as she hangs off the ledge when a man with a familiar voice speaks. She hears the SOLDIERs moving around behind her as the man keeps a strong hold on her arm. Fearing that she may not like what she sees when she turns her head around, she starts dreading for her life now. Building up the courage, she turns her head around to meet familiar eyes. Amazingly long platinum hair blows in the strong wind with a man towering over her. She about faints when seeing cyan eyes impaling hers with intimidation.

"S-Sephiroth?" her voice is full of shock as she stutters his name.

The man grins when she speaks his name. His voice is deep, rational and soothing that she feels terrified when he speaks to her. "You remembered my name, Aerith."

Aerith about collapses until he pulls her violently into his arms. Her head jerks back in reaction when he spins his body around with her. Her eyes catch a glimpse of the SOLDIERs aiming their guns at them both. Tseng is seen backing up as his legs start to quiver from the sight of the SOLDIER who is insane.

"S-Sephiroth? You're supposed to be dead," the Turk speaks, having fear in his voice.

Aerith grunts suddenly when feeling the SOLDIER's arm tightening around her small waist. The warmth of his breath lingers on her neck when he speaks. His face so close to hers, she's afraid to move her head to look up at him. "What's so special about Aerith?"

_What the hell!_

"You're dead. How are you alive?" Tseng asks, ignoring his question.

She now feels like she's about to be in the middle of a battle that is going to occur any moment.

"Tseng, tell me, what does the president want with a flower girl?" Sephiroth speaks calmly. It's driving her insane how the man is so relaxed and rational when there are SOLDIERs and the leader of the Turks in front of them.

"That is classified. Now, I am going to kill you."

Aerith about loses her cool, so she presses her body back into Sephiroth's. When she does, she only grunts when trying to move him backwards. His body is like steel glued to the ground. She can't even make him move just a smidgen. Everyone watches her attempts to push him away, even Sephiroth himself who looks down at her impassively.

"Do you eat steel for breakfast! How are you so strong!" she becomes exasperated as she gives up. "I demand for you to release me at once!" she exclaims again, causing Tseng to even have a what-the-fuck look on his face.

The SOLDIERs look at each other when she is released from his hold. Just the sight of Tseng looking at her with anger makes her body full of rage. Her bitterness for him is too overpowering when she picks up a rock by her feet. The SOLDIERs aim their weapons at her when she chucks it at his chest. The Turk takes a step back, not amused at all. As for Sephiroth, he watches her the entire time with amusement. So much amusement that he starts grinning wickedly from her balls.

"You will not take me. Just leave me alone. And you guys trampled all over my flowerbed!" Aerith makes the SOLDIERs take a step back as she crosses her arms in infuriation.

"Why are you here? Where have you been all this time?" Tseng asks, looking away from her and at Sephiroth.

She turns her head around to see a sword with a huge blade moving over his face. Her jaw drops into a big 'O' as her eyes widen in flabbergast. The sight of him with his long platinum hair gives her the chills. He wears a black coat with his torso being exposed by two leather straps forming an ex. He's wearing the same clothes he wore years ago when they first met. _Who is he…? Is this man dangerous…? If he was dangerous, he would have never stopped me from jumping… What if I…?_

"Sephiroth?"

Her voice catches his attention as his eyes meet hers. The sight of his long blade, being bigger than her body is truly petrifying. "Can I hire you to be my bodyguard? You can protect me from these evil men."

Tseng and the SOLDIERs behind her move forward when Sephiroth only grins, stepping forward himself.

"How much are we talking about?" he cleverly asks, enjoying this very much.

Aerith closes her eyes, thinking then opens them, her eyes gleaming as they become lost in his. "I have one hundred gils on me," she admits, knowing it isn't much.

She becomes fearful for her life when he looks away from her offer, as if she offended him. The people behind her move erratically when Sephiroth walks up to her. Tseng gets prepared to fight for his life, but he becomes astonished when witnessing something he thought he would never see. Aerith holds herself when he stops a foot away from her. She feels like he is going to impale her through her chest by his sword. Her eyes become hesitant to looks into his when he leans his face down to her since she's puny compared to him.

"I would have said yes if you offered me nothing," he whispers eerily, sending apprehension all through her body.

What comes next will forever scar her. Never again will she able to fathom the strength the man has. Her body is pushed to the side when he flies forward with so much speed. She falls to her knees as she looks over at the SOLDIERs, watching as he uses his sword in his right hand, delivering deep fatal gashes into the SOLDIERs. Her eyes widen in horror, blood being seen in them as it splatters all over the rooftop. She about faints when witnessing Sephiroth's incredible speed and agility when he plunges his blade right through Tseng's right shoulder. Her heat beats fast, too fast. Tseng's body is lifted off the ground from Sephiroth's blade that pierced him through the back of his shoulder. Like dirt, Sephiroth moves his sword over the side of the building, allowing Tseng's body to dangle in the air. He grunts painfully as he coughs up blood, seeing that he's fucked.

"How a-are you a-a-alive?" he stutters, blood pouring all around Sephiroth's blade as he hangs in the air.

Aerith covers her mouth when she watches Sephiroth kick his body forcefully. Tseng's body slides off his blade then he falls helplessly over the building. She hears his body impact hard into the ground with nothing else being heard from him. SOLDIERs are dead all around her. Blood is seen with their limbs that were cut clean off by Sephiroth's blade. Her eyes become overwhelmed when the SOLDIER turns around to face her. He doesn't smile or blink once when looking at her. She falls forward, her hands trembling violently on the rooftop. For some reason, she can't seem to move her legs when he walks over to her. No matter how much she tries to move, she's frozen from his sight. She raises her head to look up at him when he stops directly in front of her. The man is a wild beat, his legs thick and his torso having blood splattered on it.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asks, kneeling to one knee in front of her.

She manages to find her voice when realizing that he doesn't have any intentions of harming her too. "I want to go home."

"Then I will take you home."

His voice somehow relaxes her. After all, she did hire him as her bodyguard, and he performed his job well. Even with death all around her, she feels safe finally.

"I'm not afraid of you," she admits, pressing her hands together as she lowers her head. She begins to pray for him now. "Maybe we were fated to meet again," she adds, looking up at him again.

To express her gratitude for him saving her life from Shinra's SOLDIERs and the leader of the Turks, she places her hands on his silver gleaming pauldrons and smiles. "Will I not see you again for a while after tonight?"

He looks at her without grinning. His impassiveness is bothersome to her. _How will I ever repay him…?_

"You just hired me as your bodyguard. Didn't you?"

Aerith sits up on her knees, using his shoulders to pull herself up to him. _Does he have no clue what he just did for me…?_ "I thought I would never see you again," she speaks with genuine words as she feels her heart withering from the memory of first meeting him.

She doesn't know what comes over her when she presses her lips up against his jawbone, the same spot where she first felt his smooth skin against her lips. She moves away from his face, smiling with bliss when seeing the emotions flowing through his stunned eyes. All he could do was just curve his lips into a malevolent grin from her actions

_I'm going to take your virginity tonight… Because tonight will be the last time I see you… I'm going to fuck you… Aerith…_

Aerith reacts when she feels his lips slamming onto hers. Not being able to react rationally, she allows the mysterious man to kiss her heavily, his mouth covering hers with his tongue slithering right over her hers. She groans from the painful kiss, unaware of his hands grabbing her by her waist. For some reason, she keeps allowing him to steal her first kiss as she is pulled in closer to him. Her breasts push up against his chest as she wraps her arms around his neck, feeling the silkiness of his hair that smells divine and lustful. The taste of his lips against hers, the taste of saliva mixing with hers. _I will give myself to you for your incredible service…_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: **The Breaking **

The streets of Midgar are filled with many people. Cars fly by on the wide roads with people still selling things behind their stands. Sephiroth is led in the backways by Aerith to avoid other people. Going with it, he allows the young girl to lead him through Midgar. As long as he isn't in the open, he is completely fine with the girl holding his hand. When she leads him to her home, he starts to notice that she's in love with sector five. Even though his heart is full of despair, he can still admire how she doesn't feel ashamed of her home.

"My mom is sleeping. Her room is on the first floor. Be quiet as you can," she says quickly, unlocking her front door.

Sephiroth just starts laughing inside as he dies since he is wasting valuable time messing with a teenage girl. What he needs to do is important and he doesn't have time for nonsense. What is driving him mad is the fact that he wants to have sex with Aerith before he carries through with his menacing plans. She'll be dead once he is done with his mission. Being quiet is a fail when he starts bumping into things once he is pulled inside her house. It's a small house that's rather snug and warm. The scent of flowers overwhelms his nostrils as he notices how comfortable and cozy the place is inside. The only light they have is the moonlight as she leads him upstairs. The staircase is small, and he hits his head on the ceiling from how tall he is. Having enough, he picks up the damn woman and carries her to the top of the steps. He's weeks away from making an appearance in the electric power plant, but he guesses he can spare a night. It's been a while since he last got laid. After saving the flower girl's life, it's a free pass for him. Or maybe she found a way to secretly charm him like a succubus when they first met.

"Since you are my bodyguard, does that mean I get to boss you around?"

Sephiroth doesn't say anything to her until he walks into her room. He is careful to not cut her with his blade as he maneuvers around her wee bedroom. "Well, shit," he mutters, grinning lustfully as he sets her on her neatly made up bed.

He watches her the entire time as he places his blade down on her nightstand. The blade itself is bigger than her bed, not even including the hilt. To him, he feels like a skyscraper when looking down at her. He starts to become overly satisfied when she starts sliding off her boots. It's astonishing how she's completely comfortable with him. _Is she being like this because I saved her life…?_ As she starts unbuttoning her dress, he starts to undo his buckles to his leather coat after removing his hooded coat and paukdrons from his shoulders. Like he's some womanizer. Truth be told, he seldom has sex and it's rare for him to be this excited to steal a girl. Hell, he can't even remember the last time he got his dick wet. When he removes his coat and lets it fall to the floor, he can tell by her reaction that she's impressed with his body. Honestly, he doesn't understand why he never fucks around. For a moment, he was wondering if he is asexual. That is until he laid eyes on Aerith.

"It's not horrible that I am not nervous about this? Right?"

Sephiroth grins as he climbs on her bed. He presses his body onto hers, forcing her to fall on her back as he gets in between her legs. As a big man, he feels like he is crushing her as he presses his lips on hers. Everything about her is perfect. Her skin, her hair, everything. The scent of her shampoo is driving him insane as he inhales a big whiff of it. He groans through the kiss when feeling her attempting to fight his tongue for dominance. His hands start to act hastily as he helps her pull off her dress over her head once she unbuttons half of her buttons. He keeps his mouth on hers, not even giving her the time to catch her breath. As he moves forward with her bare skin rubbing against his, he hits his head right on her bedpost.

"Quiet! There's a bedpost there," she whispers, chuckling as he gives her time to breath.

His eyes fall upon her white bra she wears. The last thing that prevents him from seeing her completely naked. What's fucking hot about her is how she doesn't wear underwear. He isn't disgusted when seeing that she has pubic hair that's rather soft against lower stomach. With her help, he starts undoing her bra strap behind her back. He pulls away her bra for her large breasts to be exposed. He rubs his tongue over his lips when seeing how delicious and beautiful they look. Her nipples are perfectly round and cute. He's never been with anyone with a curved lustful body such as hers. He presses his thumb down on her right nipple, stimulating it right away. Groans escape her mouth as he starts stroking her erected nipple with his tongue. As he begins to suck on it, he uses his left hand to caress her left breast tenderly, his fingers curling into her flesh.

"I've never felt like this before!" she moans softly.

Sephiroth doesn't stop sucking on her nipple when feeling her arms slipping around his neck. He moves his left hand sensually down her left side of her body, feeling how soft and voluptuous her body truly is. He finally removes his mouth from her nipple to look at her, seeing how she has her head tilted back. Her breathing intensifies, causing his lips to curve up into a desirable smirk.

"Are you nervous? If you are nervous, I will stop. I do not force myself onto women unless they want it," he says quietly, speaking truthfully.

"No. I want it. You saved my life. Since you work for me, I demand you to not ask such silly questions," Sephiroth raises his right eyebrow, finding so much amusement with her.

He takes her hand into his to put it up against his huge bulge he has going on in his leather pants. How she doesn't become shy or freaks out just makes him want to fuck her like a wild barbarian.

"It's so hard. I've never felt a manhood before."

_No! I will not fuck a woman who refers to a penis as a fucking manhood! I'm going to rearrange your guts for that! _"Never say manhood to me again. It's a cock. If you prefer a boner, you can call it that. Say penis or a dick for all I care," he quietly teases, making it clear that he wants her to be immoral with him.

"It sounds weird," she admits, covering her face. It was about time he sees her nervousness. It's quite adorable to him how she is embarrassed to refer to his penis as something else other than manhood.

"Why don't you look at it. If it's your first time feeling a penis, I am sure you've never seen one before," he speaks in a monotone voice, being serious.

He gets on his knees while in between her still. Even in the darkness, he enjoys to see how inexperienced she is with her pussy unshaved. His eyes admire her as she watches his hands undoing his leather belt. His eyes do not leave hers for a single moment as he undoes his pants. He pulls out his monstrous boner that's almost a foot long. The shaft is thick with his head feeling like it's throbbing from overexcitement. Aerith's eyes widen in humiliation. He doesn't react when she shifts to her side, covering her eyes in embarrassment.

"I can't do this. You will rip me apart. I don't want you to insert that inside me. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry."

Sephiroth breaks out into a silent laughter from her words. He gets back on top of her, ignoring how his hard penis jabs her right in her thigh. It slides right over her stomach as he wraps his strong around over her body, underneath her. Her warmth is enough to make him feel snug himself. He presses his lips up against her earlobe, enjoying every moment he is having with her.

"I'm not mad. If you don't want to, we don't have to. I will never get mad at you for not having sex with me. You're nervous. I get it," he speaks quietly, whispering sweetness in her ear. _Shiiiiiiit… I'm going to get blue balls… Fuck it…_

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No," he places his hand up against her back, feeling how she has goosebumps.

"Aerith? Can you look at me?" he asks, smiling since he keeps whispering into her ear.

When she doesn't move her head, he feels himself obsessing over her suddenly. He couldn't help himself when he starts tracing her earlobe with his tongue. When she moves her head to face him, she laughs into her hands.

"That tickles!" she exclaims, her voice muffled.

_A few weeks from now… My presence will be known… Does this mean that during the next couple of weeks… I will get to keep admiring how fucking adorable this girl is…? She's driving me crazy!_ He presses his lips up against her forehead, savoring every kiss he gives her. His lips find their way to hers then in time, he gets lost inside her mouth with his. As much as he wants to slide his hand down to her hot center, he holds himself back out of respect for her. As the kiss becomes passionate and deep, he couldn't hold himself back when he slides his hands underneath her back again, this time, right down to her bottom. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he caresses her buttcheeks heavenly. He even groans pleasurably through their hot sloppy kiss.

"S-Sephiroth! I change my mine!" she moans heavily through his mouth.

His eyes become full of pleasure when she bites down on his bottom lip. He doesn't say a word when she gives him the okay to enter her. There's nothing he can say since his lust for her is too great now. He removes his mouth from hers as he starts taking off his boots and pants. He tosses them to the side, feeling hot and hard to the point that his dick throbs for her innocent pussy. He spreads her legs wide apart, amazed by her flexibility. His eyes get a good look at her delicious looking vagina with her hair sticking together. He spits on his fingers to his right hand and presses them up against her hot center. He legit loses his mind when feeling how soaking wet she is. He removes his hand from her pussy and puts it up against his mouth, licking her wetness. Release is felt when he becomes thrown into a world of lust.

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt," he asks, making sure she's okay with it.

"I'm sure. It's my gift to you for rescuing me."

Sephiroth's hair fall over his shoulders as he starts jacking off for a moment. He starts getting sweaty from the thought of stealing her virginity. He presses his huge head up against her pussy, allowing it to feel her moistness. Before entering inside her, he presses his body on hers with his right hand covering her mouth. He pins her wrists on her headboard with his left then gradually, he starts to thrust his head into her. As expected, she groans painfully. Luckily, her pain is muffled by his hand. Hell, he doesn't mind the pain of her teeth biting hard into his hand as he keeps working his way into her. Just from the tightness around his head starts driving him mad. After a minute goes by as he works his way inside her, he becomes possessed when he decides to break her instead of torturing her any longer. Without giving her the heads up, he drives his insanely huge cock right up inside her, breaking through her hymen. Her eyes shoot wide in pain as she bites down on his hand.

He throws back his head, moaning in ecstasy when feeling how fucking tight she is around his cock. Not stopping there, he starts to rock his body into her until her agonizing grunting ends. It isn't ending as quick as he thought, so he gets on top of her again, caressing her face for comfort as he tries to get her used to the feeling of a dick inside her.

"I know it hurts. It's going to," he speaks soothingly in her ear as tears stream down her face.

"I-It H-hurts!" she groans loudly, but he covers her mouth again since it was too loud.

He's never felt such pleasure before. He's never fucked a virgin before. The pleasures he is feeling sends him through a wave of bliss as he starts to become more aggressive. Her headboard starts banging on her wall when he starts to thrust violently inside her. He catches her eyes rolling to the back of her head with her body arching. Once he feels her legs wrapping around his waist tightly, he becomes lost inside her by unleashing his viciousness. He becomes so dominate and rough, he has to pin her wrists on her headboard again as he start thrusting forcefully inside her, all the way in while putting her legs over his shoulders. Her bed moves with every thrust as he starts accelerating in speed, fucking her brutally with his balls slapping up against his own ass. The clapping sounds grow louder as he drives his cock so far inside her, he starts to feel himself reaching his breaking point. When it's reached, he gets on top of her, ravaging her breasts with his hands as he shows her no mercy.

Before he reaches his climax, he whips her body on her stomach with his cock still deep inside her. He places her face into the bed with her ass high up in the air. He's surprised when she presses her hands up against her headboard when he starts fucking her brutally like a dog. Her entire ass jiggles from the rough pounding. The clapping sounds grow even louder as he starts sinking his nails into her flesh. His ears start to enjoy how she groans and grunts with each thrust he performs. He picks up his speed, groping her ass violently as he starts driving his cock relentlessly inside her pussy without stopping till he busts. Since he doesn't feel like he is going to bust just yet, he presses her face deeper into the bed as he starts driving his cock so hard into her. At this point, her entire body starts jolting wildly. The pictures on her wall rattles with her headboard smacking it with every thrust. As seconds go by, he tilts back his head as he groans, releasing rapturous moans as he feels himself becoming overjoyed with immense pleasures. He removes his entire dick from her pussy when her body starts jolting violently. He starts to ejaculate all over her bed beside her as he reaches his orgasm. As he unleashes a whole load beside her, he looks down at her as she falls to the side, going limp. The sight of her vagina causes him feel bliss since it pulsates while remaining stretched out to the size of a baseball.

"Holy fuck!" he groans, still shooting out loads of his semen.

When he's done ejaculating, he falls beside her to see how she breathes heavily, her body still twitching. He pulls her into his arms, loving the feeling of her breasts up against his chest. His thighs feel the twitching of her legs as she lies still. He puts his left thigh over her legs, enjoying the feeling of her body pulsating. He becomes full of satisfaction when she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I can't move," she speaks as if she's experiencing pain.

_I fucked her so hard that she can't move her legs… _

"I'm sorry," and his words are genuine as he starts feeling like he just fucking massacred her body.

"Don't be," she speaks softly in an adoring voice that he can't seem to look away from her weak face, "it hurt at first then I started to enjoy it," she finishes.

Within in seconds, she falls asleep with her face buried in his chest. He holds her tighter, stroking her shoulder as she drifts off into a deep sleep. The moonlight hits her face just perfectly that he starts to enjoy the sight of her. Sadly, he must leave her before her mom wakes up. If she didn't wake up from his violent pounding, her mom must be a heavy sleeper. He pulls away from her without waking her, seeing how she isn't moving a muscle. He dresses himself, noticing how he fucked her too hard that she won't be able to walk when she wakes up. He puts his coat back on after his pants then fastens his pauldrons onto his shoulders. He fastens up his boots then grabs his sword. He opens her window and leaps outside, landing on his feet gracefully. He looks up at her window before walking away from her house. He puts on his hood as he walks on the streets of Midgur in case SOLDIERs are around.

He leaps twenty feet up into the air to land on a rooftop to get a good view of the slums. He presses his back up against a wall then slides down to the ground, sitting now. He sets his sword beside him as he looks up at the sky, feeling amazing. After what he just did, he's going to make her feel shit she hasn't before. He's going to make her feel intense pleasures that she's going to fantasize about him for the rest of her life. He's going to make it his mission to be her first everything before he carries through with his plans for world domination. With only weeks to go, he's going to make Aerith bow before him.

_She woke up the demon inside me… _


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: I had someone message me about their ages. Their ages are listed in the description but no, Aerith will not remain seventeen in this story. As I said, I changed quite a few things. Right now, Sephiroth is twenty-eight and Aerith is now seventeen. I only put that in the description so people know that statutory rape is in play, but their ages will change. Also, this story is not filled with SMUT. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three: **Fucked Up**

Aerith sneaks down the steps when morning comes to see her mother preparing breakfast in the kitchen. She walks like there's a stick up her ass as she quietly makes her way to the kitchen entrance. Last night was wild for her. At first, it hurt so bad that she felt like her body was being ripped in two. To make it seem worse, she felt like she was violated by a baseball bat with barbwire wrapped around it. Her eyes fall to her bare feet when she starts craving more. Once she got through the pain, it felt fucking amazing. _I never knew sex would feel so amazing…_ The way Sephiroth fucked her with brute force and domination, she feels like her insides were stirred inside her by his thick meat that's revolting. Revolting in a fucked up pleasurable way. _Will I ever see him again…? Last time we saw each other, two years went by…_

She leaves her house and walks down the wide sidewalk with the sun beating down on the black pavement. Men watch her with hungry eyes as she walks with grace and radiance. Does she even realize how men watch her with lustful eyes? Maybe not. She wears a white strapless dress with her hair pulled back into a long loose braid. Her green eyes gleam under the sunlight as people become beguiled by her charm. Of course, Aerith doesn't even pay attention and is unaware how two men in an alleyway watch as she bends over to unlock her glass door to her little shop. Her dress is tight around her breast and waist. Her white skirt falls loosely around her legs, stopping near her knees. They all see how hot and sensual her body is. Will she ever? She starts sweeping her floor and watering her flowers as hours go by. Her gentle hands handle her flowers with care as she prepares a wicker basket to give to her mother when she arrives home. Her next stop is her church. The thought excites her as she smiles warmly, her innocence still living on. She manages to make four hundred gils by the end of the day.

Even when making more money, she sits on her window seat in front of her window from her shop. She starts lamenting for a moment as she looks up at the night sky. The muskiness is getting worse. White fog creeps in the sky and over the roads where people walk. _Will I ever see you again…?_ Her somber eyes lower to her small hands that tremble from fear of never seeing the man who stole her virginity. When she thinks about Sephiroth, she starts blushing. When he showed her his bare body, she felt like she was truly dreaming. His body was tasteful and made her feel she was living an erotic life. He's toned, his abs were memorizing. She's never been with someone who looked like an _angle_. The way his hair felt against her naked body, the divine fragrance of his silkiness overwhelming her nose is too much for her. _I'll never see him again…_ As she gets lost in her deep thoughts and overthinking, she looks up when hearing tapping on her window. Her eyes widen from the sight of someone she wasn't expecting to see anytime soon.

"Sephiroth!" she exclaims with excitement, almost falling off her seat when she moves forward.

Sephiroth is seen standing in front of her window with his black hood on. When she catches a glimpse of his eyes glaring down at hers, she smiles with excitement. He presses his face up against her glass window as she rises from her seat. She rushes to the front door when he tries coming in, but it's locked since her shop closed an hour ago. Amusement crosses her lips when she watches him press his body up against the glass door while tapping it with his fingers. His beautiful and captivating eyes makes her body do things that she has no control over. His amazingly long hair falls over his shoulders as she raises her right hand up to her lock. For some reason, she feels that she must unlock her door to allow him inside. What will she become once she opens her door? Is she craving him that much? Not being able to hold back her temptation to unlock the door, she pulls the lock down. Once she hears the door clicking, the door swings open only for her body to be swept off the floor by strong hands grabbing her by her waist.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again!" she exclaims with happiness, her eyes about to shed tears of delight.

"Don't say such words. I'm here to invade your life, flower girl," he replies, giving her no time to say anything when he presses his lips up against hers.

Aerith groans from shock when her body is placed on the white counter where her cash register sits as the front door slams shut. There's nothing holding her back when she slides her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss she gives back to him. Her legs are forced to spread apart for his body to come in right between them. In reaction, she wraps her bare legs around his firm waist, loving every moment of his toned body rubbing up against hers. Her body starts jerking back whenever he forces his crotch up against hers. It's difficult for her to reach for the light switch to turn off the lights to the shop. Her body starts sliding down the wall behind her, her fingers inches away from the switch. Suddenly, she feels hand over hers, moving it over the switch. The lights to the shop are turned off finally.

"You're s-so mysterious t-t-to m-me!" she moans through their long passionate kiss.

"Is that a bad thing?" he quickly asks, giving her a moment to breathe.

Seeing how he stares at her, his nose touching hers, she feels like she doesn't care. She smiles cheerfully with tears about to run down her eyes. As the moment becomes rather… Slow and different, Sephiroth is taken aback when he looks down at the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Nothing goes through his mind other than how he is being bewitched by the flower girl as she removes his hood from his head. When he feels her small fingers stroking his jawline, he smiles genuinely, enjoying her soft touches. Tender and meaningful, he doesn't want her to release from him. They both make out so violently, they start to enjoy the roughness. They both start helping each other to undress, eventually, they are both stark naked, hot and sweaty. Sephiroth starts exploring himself with her, diving into a world of raunchiness as he starts to deliver devastating thrusts inside her. The sound of Aerith's loud grunting and moaning reverberates in her shop as he starts destroying her pussy again.

Glass bottles and other stuff sitting on her counter fall off as he whips her body around like a ragdoll. With no remorse, he starts exposing his true side of being a ravenous monster when fucking her brains out. What makes him full of hotness is when she forces him to lay on his back on her counter. His head tilts back with a mind blowing sensation flowing through him as she gets on her knees. He looks at her as she lowers her body over his huge penis with her hair blanketing over his stomach. The sight of her ass in the air with her hair scattered over his back makes him groan from his lust becoming too great for him to even handle anymore. The feeling of her tongue tracing his huge head sends daggers through his body. Her hands start fondling his balls as her tongue moves right down his thick shaft. The moment is breathtaking when she places herself on top of him, lowering herself down over his cock. He places his hands on her waist as she starts riding him. After getting her fair share in pleasuring him, he puts her on her back and comes in between her. With no intention of pulling out this time, he ejaculates a huge load inside her. They both fall into each other's arms. An hour passes by, full of emotions that not even Sephiroth can comprehend.

"You never told me what class you are."

Sephiroth looks down at Aerith when she speaks so quietly, it's a lullaby to his ears. They both lay on her window seat, naked, embracing each other. He lays up against her wall as she lays over his broad chest. His hair is the color of white under the moonlight when he looks out the window. He starts to laugh suddenly, not knowing what to say.

"You never asked me," he whispers quietly, his eyes illuminating under the moonlight. Her looks down at her when her hands rub over his toned body so lightly, it sends chills down his back.

"Yes I have. When we first met," she replies, smiling faintly.

The sight of her beautiful green eyes, her pale face and her hair over her shoulders is petrifying. Hypnotizing. _God… You're so fucking gorgeous…_

"I am a 1st t class SOLDIER," his eyes do not leave her face when she presses her warm tender lips up against his sternum.

"is it exciting as people make it out to be?" she asks, kissing down his abs to his lower stomach.

"No," is his reply and for some reason, he feels compelled to be honest with her.

It is quiet between them both as she starts moving her hands over his white pubic hair. Her lips feel like fire against his skin as she uses her tongue to guide her mouth up to his neck. He is still as he allows her to nibble on his earlobe for her own enjoyment. The feeling of her hands pressing over his nipples causes him to breakout into a broad grin. He's loving the feeling of her body resting on his as she wraps her arms around his neck, holing on to him as she lowers her crotch over his. Shockingly, he doesn't become hard again, He's too lost in thought that he feels… Comforted by a woman.

"I noticed the pain in your eyes when I talk about SOLDIER. Tell me, were you mistreated? Betrayed? Lied to?"

Sephiroth doesn't blink or move when hearing shocking words coming from her mouth. _What am I doing…?_ Without hesitation or warning, he moves her off him so he could stand up. Aerith watches him in disappoint as he walks over to the counter to start getting dressed. He doesn't look at her once as he puts his uniform back on. _She's a distraction… This will be the last time I see her…_

"Did I say something to offend you?"

_No…_ He turns his head around to look at her, watching as she sits up straight with her arms wrapped around her legs. The sight of her long brown hair almost reaches the floor. He turns away, feeling no pity or regret for acting serious finally.

"No," he mutters, feeling nothing against the girl since he just wanted some hot raunchy sex.

"It's getting late and I have somewhere I must be," he turns around to face her after putting on his cloak to hide his face. "I almost lost track of time."

He walks up to her when seeing that he upset her. He kneels to one knee in front of her while placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm a very fucked up person," he admits, cackling suddenly like a madman. "You're just a girl I wanted to fuck," he adds, not intending to sound like a womanizer. His eyes widen for a split moment in shock when she starts laughing immensely.

"And you're just a man I just wanted to fuck."

Sephiroth doesn't know what to do other than to put his hands on his head as he laughs. _TO HELL WITH IT! _He takes her in his arms, losing control over himself as he starts undoing his pants again. For the next hour, he spends it fucking her harshly and unleashes a whole load of his cum inside her again. It gets to the point that he wants to hear her beg him for more. He starts fisting her pussy while moving his hand around inside her. Her loud moaning and lust for him is unfathomable. Delight shows in his eyes as he starts fucking her with his fingers while stroking her clit with his tongue. She tastes so fucking good that his tongue acts like a possessed organ inside her vagina. He feels her clit pulsating when suddenly, she squirts huge amounts of her delicious fluids into his mouth. He doesn't stop pumping his fingers inside her which drives her body insane. Her legs jolt forcefully as her back arches to where it looks like she's truly possessed. He covers her vagina with his mouth and sucks her out dry, loving her body's reaction towards him.

Even with days going by, he finds himself being intertwined with her that he feels his devotion is growing too wild. They both pleasure each other in unthinkable ways. As the weeks go by, he wonders what life would have been like if he never found out the truth about Nibelheim. What he thinks now is irrelevant as he watches huge loads of Aerith's saliva oozing down her mouth and his penis as she sucks him wildly. It is the third week that he is seeing her even after he told himself he was going to abandon her. His head is thrown back as he drives his colossal cock right down her mouth. He ejaculates a huge bucked full of his semen down her throat that it starts seeping out of her mouth to his balls.

His sexual adventures with her is very satisfying, but like he told himself weeks ago, he's going to disappear again. This time, he will not come back to her. He sits on her counter to her little flower shop while she throws up her guts in the bathroom. When she walks out of the bathroom, she looks like she is about to fall over. His eyes watch as her hands hold her stomach as if she is in pain. He looks away from her to lool at the clock above a shelf to see that it's almost midnight.

"I don't feel too well," Aerith mumbles as she sits down on a chair.

Sephiroth glances over at her then back at the clock, showing signs of caring for her wellbeing. "You probably ate too much," he suggests.

For a man who doesn't care for someone's wellbeing, he can't help himself when he looks over at the woman to see how exhausted she looks. It is the second time she threw up ever since he showed up around eight. When she covers her mouth suddenly, he never thought he could move so fast to get her a bucket. He crashes to his knees in front of her with the bucket when she throws her body forward. He looks away when she starts vomiting even more. He has the decency to pull her hair away from her face so it doesn't get her vomit on it.

"This is humiliating!" she mutters, ashamed.

_She has no clue this is the last night she will see me… It's for the best…_ "I will take you home. Is your mom home right now?" he asks, seeing that she really isn't okay.

"No. She's working the nightshift," she replies.

When she doesn't vomit anymore, he moves the bucket away from her and decides that he will at least take care of her. When she goes to move, she falls right into him from weariness. It wasn't until he decided that he will just spend the night with her. It hasn't been done before since he always leaves around one o'clock. He picks her up into his strong arms and carries her to the door. He's sure to turn the lights out and lock her place up before walking back to her house. She hands him her key to get inside the dark house. As he walks up the steps, he's surprised to see how different and better she sounds now.

"I feel better. I think I ate something earlier that didn't agree with my stomach. I can walk." Sephiroth grins as he kicks her door open and heads straight for her bathroom.

"I hope you have lots of shampoo," he speaks amusingly while setting her on her sink, "and conditioner," he adds.

It wasn't until he pulls down his pants that she gets the notion that he is going to take a shower with her.

"You want to shower together?" she asks excitingly.

"Yes. I will wash your body and you will wash mine," he murmurs while pulling aside her shower curtain to see she has two bottles of shampoo and two bottles of conditioner.

He checks to see if they are full. Sadly, they are both almost empty and they are two different scents of shampoo and conditioner. _This won't do…_ He turns around to check her bathroom for more, but he stops when seeing how she stands nakedly in front of him while holding up a new bottle of shampoo and conditioner. His eyes admire her seductive thick body as he motions her to come to him. He wraps one arm around her waist as he turns on the water. Once the water heats up, steaming up the bathroom, he leads her in behind him. This is the first time he is showering with another woman. Aerith seems to be his first time for a lot of things. For example, he had sex about twenty times in his life and he is only twenty-eight years old. That's not counting how many times he had the pleasure of fucking Aerith. For a moment, he was fearing he was asexual all until he laid eyes on his beautiful Aerith.

"Do you really use a whole bottle of shampoo?"

Sephiroth grins while he stands behind her, washing her long beautiful hair. "Yes. My hair is very long, longer than yours. How do you think my hair outshines yours?" he jokes.

"Ha-ha! Your hair is extraordinary. It's soft too. Silky and cool. You take good care of it," she giggles when speaking.

"Your hair may outshine mine, but at least my smile is bigger than yours," she cleverly retorts.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into him. They both start wrestling each other for their spot under the water. Once they are done showering, he sits on her bed without anything on while brushing out her damp hair. Returning the favor, she brushes out his which takes longer. What's unexpected to him is how she clings to his back with her arms locking around his lower stomach. Everything seems fine and normal for him until she speaks quietly in his ear. Her words cause him to become immobile with his voice being taken away from him. His heart beats against his chest as he feels himself withering away into a dark hole.

"I love you. I really do. I love you do much, I want to be your girl. Can I?"

She moves in front of him as he becomes frozen solid. Sephiroth's eyes look into hers as he feels himself being sucked away from her hold.

"What?" he speaks questioningly.

His body doesn't move an inch when she rests her head over his toned legs. The way she moves his hair around her naked body is making him wonder if he would ever meet another woman as beautiful as her.

"I said I love you silly. Even if you don't love me back, I still love you."

_Aerith... I fucked up... _


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: **Loveless**

Cloud Strife sits at a booth in 7th Heaven while staring up at the light above him that flickers on and off. Tifa washes dishes behind the bar with Barret playing a game of uno with Marlene. It's quiet. Calm. The tranquility is peaceful. It's ten at night and it seems like his life is rotting away with every moment he stays in Midgar. His eyes have heavy circles around them from exhaustion. He wears black pants with a plain black shirt while downing a shot of Jack fire for a little spice in his life. He isn't drunk nor does he have the desire to get drunk. The same people come and go. People with familiar faces. An hour ago, Reno came barging through the bar with Rude and Elena, requesting the whereabouts of Tseng. The shady motherfucker disappeared without a trace a few weeks ago. The last time he saw him is when he saw a group of SOLDIERs running around the streets of Sector Five. As much as he despises the Turks, he was willing enough to let Reno know that the last time he saw Tseng was weeks ago. As he wallows in his miserable depressing life, withering away as he sits, the door to the bar opens. It is a bit unusual since Tifa closes the bar down at eleven o'clock. Heavy footsteps are heard as they approach the bar where Tifa stands. He has no desire to look up at the man since he's already drunk probably.

"Good evening. What can I get you?" Tifa asks cheerfully, yet she is dying inside too.

"Water with ice. Make it a tall glass," a man replies, having a deep monotone voice. _He doesn't sound drunk…_

"Is that all?" Tifa starts a casual conversation with the man.

A few minutes go by as Cloud shifts in his seat, deciding to look at his phone to see that he still doesn't have any messages from Zack. _Crazy bastard… Do I have to hunt you down again…?_ With exasperation, he flips his phone shut and tosses it on the table. Strangers glance at him as he rests his head against the glass to the window where he watches the night sky. His eerie bright blue eyes look up at the stars twinkling as a man walks to the booth in front of him. Lately, he has been feeling blue. His melancholy is taking a toll on him. He doesn't know how much longer he will be able to stand living. The thought of wanting to walk off a cliff terrifies him. There's so much bottled up inside him, but he doesn't know how to express himself to someone. Zack is his best friend, so is Tifa. They are childhood friends, yet he can't find the proper words to let them know how bad he is dying in the inside.

"If you look like a mess, why don't you leave Midgar?"

_Is he talking to me…?_ Cloud moves his eyes to the side to see the man leaned up against the wall while looking up at the ceiling. The man looks tall, a lot taller than he is. His skin is just as white as his, too white that it's the color of snow. His crimson red hair falls over his eyes while he looks at the same light flickering on and off. His hair reaches down to his shoulders, layered and damp. It is muggy as fuck outside. The bar feels stuffy inside too. It must mean that he might have to look at the air conditioning again for Tifa unless Barret bashed it to pieces in frustration. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Stop badgering me and leave then," the man speaks again.

Cloud settles down when seeing that he is on the phone. He watches as the man hangs up on someone and tosses his phone on the table too. He looks away when he throws back his head against the wall, sighing in what seems like aggravation and stress. _I feel you… We both look fucking miserable…_ To Cloud's surprise, it starts raining suddenly. People start scattering around the streets like cockroaches being exposed to bright overwhelming lights. What's satisfying to him is how the rain streaking endlessly down the window beside him reflects in his weary eyes. A huge crack of thunder rattles the window beside him followed by lightening and more thunder. The thunder is loud, vicious and pleasing to listen to.

"Just fucking great," the man sitting at the booth in front of him mutters irritatingly. "If it's not women, it's fucking rain," he scornfully mutters.

"You don't like the rain?" Cloud asks shockingly.

The man seems to be a bit irritating. Like life is just wanting to make him go completely insane. All because of rain, lightening and thunder.

"No. And I don't like talking to strangers."

_You're one of those…_ "Whatever," Cloud calmly speaks, not feeling pity for the man.

Tifa walks by his table to set down another shot of Jack fire. To her surprise, he shakes his head, not wanting another shot. Two is enough to make him feel sleepy. Believe it or not, alcohol helps him sleep. That's the only reason why he takes a few shots. And with the rain and thunder, he's going to finally get some amazing sleep. It's been three days since he last closed his eyes for a bit. His depression is really taking a toll on him.

"Why don't you try getting some sleep. You look like a zombie. It's not healthy for you to have circles around your eyes. Stop depriving yourself of sleep," Tifa starts scolding him randomly.

"I ran out of melatonin," he cleverly says back to her, not taking his eyes away from the window.

"Do you just want to crash here tonight? It's pouring outside now."

Cloud forces on a weary smile when looking up at his childhood friend. Since she's so kind and generous to him, he takes down the shot she made for him. She just chuckles while turning away from him. The warmth travels down his throat as he looks through the window again, falling in love from how calm and relaxing the sound of rain is to him. His eyes move to the side to look at the man again as he silences his phone when it starts going off. The mysterious man catches him watching him, so he looks away as if he wasn't watching him.

"You look familiar," the man speaks quietly, not having the sound of vexation in his voice anymore.

"How so?" Cloud asks.

"Are you a SOLDIER? By the color of your eyes, you had a dose of your own personal mako."

Cloud lets his head fall against the window again when he asks him that. Honestly, the man looks like he had an injection of mako too. "I was," he admits.

"Hhm. What class were you?"

He moves his eyes to the side to look at the man who has his head tilted to the side in his direction. He feels like he is looking at a vampire from how bright his blue eyes are. His skin is eerily pale, and he looks as if the sun is his weakness.

"I thought you hate talking to strangers?" he murmurs, finding it bothersome how the man is friendly suddenly.

"You're not wrong. Believe it or not, I am here looking for someone," the man speaks quietly, his tone completely different.

"Who?" Cloud is becoming curious now. Hell, he's bored out of his mind.

"That's classified."

_ Classified…? Is he SOLDIER…? _

"As in classified, you mean you are under direct orders of Shinra to not say?"

The man grins amusingly when Cloud speaks calmly. "I am a 1st class SOLDIER, but I am not looking for my friend under the orders of Shinra," the man admits.

Cloud looks at him to see that he isn't lying. He doesn't seem like the type to lie. "I despise everything that has anything to do with that damn company."

He watches as the man turns away from him, cackling wickedly as if his words are amusing. There's no amusement. He's serious. He wishes he could end the company before they fully soak up the planet's energy. What could he do? It was the reason he left Shinra. Zack was the reason too. Leaving that place was the best thing they have done.

"What's your name?"

_Do you really want to know my name…? _

"Cloud Strife," he replies with no regrets.

The man leans forward in his seat, looking like he is bored too. "Well, Cloud, I will tell you my name as well if you agree to take a shot with me. I am fucking bored and I just caught my girlfriend cheating on me with her ex-boyfriend. Why not have a drink with a selfish man?"

The offer is tempting and by how the man speaks as if he's wanting to get wasted, it's something he doesn't want to be a part of. The more he hesitates to say anything, he reluctantly nods his head. The man rises from his seat and walks over to him. As he predicted, he is tall, taller than him. For a 1st class SOLDIER, he isn't impressed when he takes off his long red trench coat to reveal his toned arms. He snaps his fingers once to get Tifa's attention as she starts wiping down her bar.

"Bring us two shots of whiskey. Give us your strongest."

Cloud can't help himself but to start grinning with amusement. When Tifa sets down two shots, she stares at Cloud with worry. The man downs the shot like a pro then slams down his glass, speaking with so much nonsense that it starts making sense.

"Live a little and unwind. You're making me want to take a gun and blow my brains out."

Cloud immediately downs his shot when he speaks something so morbidly. "You're fucked up," he mutters, slamming down his empty shot glass.

"Does that offend you? Come on man! You look like you want to hang yourself tonight," the man exclaims, snapping his fingers to get Tifa's attention again.

"I take it that you didn't handle the sight of your girlfriend cheating on you very well."

Two new shot glasses are placed in front of them as the man laughs hysterically.

"Fuck that bitch. I thought about plunging my sword into the dirt and falling over it. Maybe when I get drunk enough, people will think that I was just clumsy when they find my body tomorrow morning."

Cloud couldn't hold back his laughter when the man slams his hands down on the table when sucking down the shot with one gulp.

"You're deranged," he says back in reaction, but his lips can't help to smile when witnessing how fucking crazy the man is.

"And what is wrong with that? Am I too deranged for thinking that you looked hot when I walked into this bar? That's until I noticed you were a man. Talk about deranged."

_This man is a psycho!_

"Are you saying that I look like a woman?" he asks, a bit offended.

"Kinda. Are you freaked out that I think you are still attractive even after finding out that you are man?"

Tifa's jaw drops wide open as Barret motions for Marlene to head upstairs. Cloud sits back in his seat, not knowing what to say to that.

"Are you telling me that you want to hookup with me because you caught your girlfriend cheating on you?" a bit worried, he cringes from the thought of the man hinting that he is bisexual.

"Yes. How about it?"

_Does he think I am gay…?!_

"That's revolting," Cloud mutters, his stomach twisting from his words.

It wasn't until he sees how the man looks a bit stumped that he seriously thought he was gay. "Wait," he slams his hands on the table, leaning his head over to him in bewilderment, "you're not gay?"

Tifa about dies of laughter when Cloud starts cackling at the top of his lungs. _No wonder why he is trying to hookup with me!_

"No. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am not gay."

Whoever the man is, he's obviously bisexual. Honestly, Cloud isn't offended that he thought he was gay from how he looks. Hell, that makes him feel good to know that he just doesn't make the women drool over his looks. The thought of him looking very pleasing to the man in front of him is satisfying in a fucked up odd way.

"I am a man of my word. Since you were so kind enough to have a shot with me, I shall tell you my name, but under one condition," he motions for Tifa to bring more shots over to the table, "you will allow me to kiss you. I'm having such a shitty night, I just want to leave this place with a good conscience."

Tifa about stumbles over her footing while witnessing her childhood friend being hit on by a bisexual person. A very handsome person. Cloud takes the shot from her hand and downs it with one gulp before speaking.

"Will it make you happy?" he asks, not understanding why he is finding this man so amusing suddenly.

"It will make me feel exhilarated, " he speaks immediately.

Once the man downs his sixth shot of whiskey, Cloud decides to become spontaneous when realizing that the man is completely fucked up and heartbroken. Tifa becomes flabbergasted with her eyes widening for what came next. Cloud has everyone looking at him when he reaches for the man's shoulders. Without hesitating or feeling embarrassed, he pulls the man over the table to him. Barret about collapses when Cloud slams his mouth right onto his. The taste of the alcohol is repulsive as he feels another man's lips up against his. What makes him almost fall on the table is when the man puts his hands on his face, kissing him back. He didn't even mean for the kiss to deepen. It was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips, but the man with the red hair had different plans. Cloud closes his eyes as he starts making out with the man. Their tongues fight for dominance, eventually, Cloud wins. Tifa's face turns white as his mouth overlaps the stranger's.

"Cloud!" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

He doesn't care. The man starts exploring the inside of his mouth as the kiss grows intense, wild and passionate. When he goes to pull away, the man bites down on his bottom lip as his tongue slithers over Cloud's top lip. His body starts shivering as he rips away from the man. He falls back in his seat as the man starts laughing malevolently. What comes next is so unexpected, he doesn't understand what is going on. Tifa and Barret are left speechless as they both start making out heavily again while walking inside the small bathroom. Cloud starts overpowering the man as he starts sliding his hands up his shirt, feeling his hard abs with pleasure.

"My name is Genesis and I am going to suck your cock pretty boy."

Cloud is delighted to finally hear him introduce himself as he pushes his body against the bathroom wall. Allowing it to happen, he watches as Genesis gets on his knees while undoing Cloud's pants. Is it wrong that he is not trying to stop this man from performing fellatio on him? Cloud's eyes close tightly when he pulls out his penis that is starting to get hard.

"Oh! My! God! This is turning me on," he feels disgusted with himself as Genesis pulls down his pants.

Cloud's eyes stay closed when feeling his hands stroking his thick shaft. When he opens them, his jaw drops wide open to see how fucking raunchy this SOLDIER is as he starts running his tongue up and down his penis. The sight of his tongue tracing his throbbing head, he groans from the pleasure of feeling stimulated. He becomes lightheaded when seeing how spits over his head. His legs start quivering as he starts opening his mouth wide to take his huge cock. As soon as he feels his warm mouth down gown down on him, he becomes thrilled to feel how fucking experienced he is.

"Ooh, FUCK!" Cloud moans loudly, loving the experience.

He throws back his head into the wall while Genesis starts fondling his balls. When he starts deepthroating his cock all the way to his balls, he decides to take initiation by letting the bisexual man know that he isn't some brittle man. He puts his hands through his thick choppy layered hair, gabbing huge wads of it. To Genesis's surprise, he starts gagging on his huge penis when Cloud starts driving it deep into his throat with each thrust. Loads of Genesis's thick saliva starts stringing down on his shirt with his neck bulging out from the size of Cloud's dick. His eyes widen in pure excitement when he feels himself reaching his climax. He drives his cock so deep in Genesis throat that he's blown away when he sucks his dick so vigorously. When his moment comes, Cloud's eyes widen as they roll to the back of his head. He shoots out his semen deep in Genesis's throat instantly. What drives him off the edge is how he keeps sucking him, even when semen starts seeping out around his penis. Genesis's eyes widen in bliss as semen shoots out of his nose down on Cloud's pubic hairs.

He pulls his dick out of his mouth as he still ejaculates heavily. His head slides out of the SOLDIER's mouth with more cum shooting on his face. Cloud groans pleasurably when he starts licking his cock like a popsicle stick to get every bit of cum that oozes down from his shaft. He breathes heavy when he crashes to his knees and without pondering on his overthinking thoughts, he starts attacking his lips. He tastes his own cum as he violently rapes his mouth, swallowing his own saltiness. Genesis sticks out his tongue covered in Cloud's thick cum for him to taste. With pleasure, Cloud strokes his tongue with the tip of it, loving the taste of his semen and saliva. They both start ravaging each other, even when Cloud feels his hands groping his ass forcefully. The way he spreads his asscheeks apart so violently, he groans in desirable pain through their hot and sweaty kiss full of raunchiness.

Returning the pleasure that Genesis gave him, he starts undoing his pants now. He doesn't know what is possessing him to keep going, but he's loving every moment of this. He licks his lips lustfully when pulling out his huge thick organ, watching as it pulsates, hard as a fucking rock. The veins in the huge penis is causing him to become full of hunger to taste him finally. Nothing stops him when he puts his mouth over his huge cock. The throbbing sensation he feels in his mouth when he goes down deep on him sends him over the edge. He gags loudly as his saliva builds up. huge thick strings fall around his mouth, not breaking when they land on the bathroom floor. The feeling of Genesis's nails clawing his bare ass causes Cloud to groan with his huge penis being driven all the way down his mouth. His eyes become white when he gets a whole load of his cum shooting down to his stomach. His semen leaks around his balls as he swallows with his dick still in his mouth. The feeling of choking on his dick makes him drop a huge load of saliva when he pulls away from his it. He licks up his cum then moves his mouth down to his balls to suck them vigorously. The two men start making out heavily again while soaked in their own cum and saliva.

_ This feeling… I don't want it to end!_


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: **Distraction**

Sephiroth sits on Aerith's window seat while looking through the window to watch the rain. Lightning lights up her room for a split moment then thunder booms through the night sky. The moonlight beams through the window, reflecting off his flawless pale skin. Shadows of the rain streaking down her window are seen on the wall across her room as he admires the peacefulness. His hair looks pure white in the shadowy darkness with the moonlight making it stand out more. As more thunder rumbles, he turns his head to the side to look at Aerith's face looking serene as she sleeps. Her blanket only covers the lower part of her body while she sleeps on her side. The sight of her hair scattering on her naked top. A woman has never bewitched him before. Not until he first laid eyes on her two years ago. There's no denial in his eyes. The reason he's so drawn to her is because she is simply the most ravishing girl he's ever seen. _You're a distraction… I should slit your throat right now to end my suffering…_

As he laments near her window, watching her like a creep while she sleeps, he wonders what his friends are up to. It has been a while since he last saw them. All he wants to do is to do is destroy Shinra and ruin its reputation. After that, he must rid the world of evil by exposing the real monsters. He wants revenge. _I will make them pay. _His deep thinking starts to make him coldhearted suddenly as he looks at Aerith, wondering if she would wake to the slight feeling of his frigid blade. Maybe the reason why he's obsessing over her with so much lust is probably because when he fell through the roof of her church, he honestly thought that she was an angel looking down on him. He still doesn't know how long he was out for. He remembers it just like yesterday. _As my eyes were opening… All I saw were green eyes staring down on me… _When it occurred to him that she wasn't an angel and that he didn't break anything from his fall, he just wanted to go berserk. Thinking about it right now makes his lips curve up into amusement just from the thought of him slipping on a rooftop as blood sprays in the air. He technically saved her. It's a bit embarrassing since he was a 1st class SOLDIER and lost his footing. _I had five of them around me... Why can't I remember how I fell of the plate abive section five? _

"You're still here."

His eyes look over at her again when hearing her mumbling. The sound of her body moving on her bed is heard while she starts to rub her weary eyes. Yes, she's fucking gorgeous and lustful, but he does not love her. Although he sometimes refers to her as 'his Aerith', he feels his heart is too corrupted and vacant to learn how to love another person. The only people he truly cares about is Angeal and Genesis. _Why am I still here…? I made a promise that Genesis can't remember... I must fulfill that promise but..._

"You've been out for a few hours. Try to get more sleep," he whispers quietly, his own voice giving him chills.

"I would if I could, but my stomach hurts. I knew I shouldn't have ate the sticky rice I left out in the sun accidentally."

Sephiroth cringes for a moment, wondering why the fuck she would even think that would be edible in the first place if it was left out in the hot heat. Especially around in the slums of Sector Five. The air is polluted, musky and where people can witness green fog. He looks back out the window when she positions herself on her other side, but he looks at her again when her blanket slides off her lower half. All he could do was hit his head against the wall behind him while he stares at her exposed bottom. The sight of her bare back facing him makes him tempted to fuck her right now. Luckily, his willpower to hold himself back proves to be adequate. Thankfully. As expected, she's not even sleeping.

"I admire how you adore the rain. If you want, you can set up a bed on the window seat. I may have confessed to you, but I am not clingy."

For some reason, her words make him flushed as he turns away from her. Even when he sees his faint smile through the reflection of the window he looks out of, he doesn't feel ashamed. _How the fuck are you single…? _It bewilders him! She is right. As much as he adores thunderstorms and the rain, he still chooses to crawl into her bed. What makes him comfortable is how she is true to her words. She doesn't cling onto him or move up against his body when he faces her window. She stays in her same exact position, their backs facing each other. It is beyond him how she doesn't have a boyfriend.

* * *

When morning comes, Aerith is a bit surprised to see that Sephiroth sleeps beside her. It is the first time he stayed with her for a full night. Her mom is asleep after returning home an hour ago from her nightshift. Being respectful, she doesn't bother him while he sleeps. It's amusing to hear him snore lightly. It takes everything inside her to not laugh loudly when sometimes his snoring grows loud then silent. She covers the upper part of his bare body with her blanket before heading into the bathroom. Instead of pulling her hair back, she brushes it out and lets it flow down her shoulders. It's thick, wavy and full of shine today. She brushes her teeth, gargles mouthwash then moves around her room quietly to get dressed. She slides on a long sleeve white top and decides to pull up a skimpy baby pink miniskirt. _You're a heavy sleeper… You're going to be sounding like a freight train in a few years by how you snore sometimes..._

She sits down on her side of the bed to slide socks on. As she starts putting on her sock to her right foot, she hears him moving behind her. Arms slide around her waist unexpectedly, pulling her back. Her body is forced on her back as she is turned to face Sephiroth's eyes that are barely open. His face is close to hers and the smell of his morning breath isn't so agreeable.

"I figured you would at least hold me last night," he speaks softly.

A smile forms on her face when he moves his head over her breasts. If he wants to use her breasts as pillows, she's okay with that. She doesn't even have a bra on since she doesn't plan to leave the house today. It still rains heavily outside and she seldom visits her shop on Sundays. There's not a better feeling than having his hand move up her stomach to her left breast. He doesn't even grope it. His hand just lays on in as her breasts serve a good purpose. Cushioning for his weary face.

"I don't want to smother you while you sleep," she admits, but she groans when feeling his hand attempting to cup her entire breast.

"Shut up," his words are muffled since his mouth is pressed up against her right breast. "I was admiring how you weren't clingy last night and now I am starving for your affection," he adds.

It feels funny when he talks into her breast in a muffling tone. She couldn't understand him that well but made out what he was saying. Her nipple tingles in a ticklish way from his lips moving over it. She lays her hand over his head, enjoying the silkiness of his hair that's too perfect.

"You're very sweet. If you keep talking like this, I will keep falling for you more and more," she whispers quickly then smiles when she feels his lips curve up into a smile over her nipple. Just the feeling of his lips hardens it.

Honestly, her body feels amazing when she feels his left hand move away from her breast and down her waist. Chills travel down her back when she feels his hand pressing down over her skirt to her bare thigh. The feeling of her his moving in between her legs cause her to groan faintly, enjoying his touch. She's not shy or nervous at all when he presses his hand up against her crotch to feel the excitement that is making her panties moist. At this rate, she's going to have to change them once she gets up again. Her legs react to his fingers rubbing over her pussy by spreading them a bit. Her lips depart with silent moans as he starts rubbing her heavily. When he lifts his head instantly, she covers her face in joy to see the jovialness in his eyes. Ever since she started having sex, she started to shave her private. She never felt cleaner down there.

She giggles like a little girl into her hands when he gets on top of her suddenly. Moving so quickly as if the excitement is becoming too much for him. Her legs are moved up and spread wide apart as she is placed on her bed. When he slides down her panties, she puts her hands over her head to press them on her headboard. The feeling of his hands moving down her thighs sensually makes her moan from torment. The teasing is horrible. By how he eats her out like a pro, she's convinced that he probably fucks around with a lot of women. With a body like his and his handsome features, she wouldn't doubt it. What she wasn't expecting was to experience an intense clit orgasm and feeling her vagina releasing an abundant amount of fluids which he gladly licks up.

"They say," he grunts as he spreads her legs wider apart while he pulls down his pants, "that morning sex is the best fucking sex there is."

Aerith puts her hands over her breasts, caressing them as she starts rocking her hips. Her eyes watch in merriness as he takes out his half hard penis. Her hands rub over her hardened nipples as she moans softly, loving the feeling of her large breasts being so tender against her own hands. Lucky for him, she decided to put on a skimpy miniskirt that doesn't even cover her properly.

"Yeah, are sure about that?" she jokingly asks, teasing herself as she bites down on her bottom lip.

"You taste so fucking good, flower girl that I want to fist fuck your pussy to where it will be permanently devastated," he groans painfully while spitting in his hand.

She watches as he starts rubbing his cock with his spit. The veins in his cock are huge as it starts throbbing. Seeing it throb makes her arch her back just from the thought of it being inside her in seconds. She allows him to position her however he wants her to be. Her legs get pinned right over her head as he drives his cock right inside her. The force of his torso moves her shirt above her breasts for them to be fully exposed. Her bed start rocking violently into the wall with her breasts bouncing aggressively in front of her. Her back arches intensely when he gets up on his knees to start pounding her without sympathy. She moans extremely loud then starts to perform guttural sounds when she feels his hand pressing down on her throat. Her cervix bulges out whenever she feels his dick thrust deeply inside her. Her wrists are then pinned over on her headboard by his free hand.

"Ooh! I-Uuuhhhhhh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Uuuuhhhhhhhhhh! Faster!" she moans excessively loud. Her moaning growing louder with each thrust.

Her breasts start clapping eventually with her bed starting to move out of place now. The more she feels him accelerating in speed and mutilating her vagina, her eyes turn white as they roll to the back of her head. Her face starts turning red as she starts getting choked more barbarically. As her body starts jerking aggressively back and forth, she loses control of her jaw muscles. Her mouth opens wide with her tongue sliding out. She starts drooling with her tongue soaking her chin. It becomes so wild and rough that she wraps her calves around his neck when her body is pulled up over his thighs. As minutes go by without signs of him growing tired, her entire body goes limp when she loses control for good. Her head falls to the side as her tongue starts rubbing on her bed, saliva pouring out of her mouth. Her eyes start to become cross eyed while he starts pulling on her breasts. So much pleasure flows through her body as she become hot and sensitive everywhere. Her tits feel like they are about to be ripped off by him, but the excruciating pain just makes her grunt even louder in rapture.

It's not occurring to her that he has no intention on stopping when she starts orgasming as he still fucks her. Her overflowing ejaculation starts squirting immensely with every thrust Sephiroth does. The bed sheet becomes completely soaked from her fluids when suddenly, her entire body starts convulsing uncontrollably, especially her legs around his neck when feeling him entering so deep inside her. Her cervix starts to swell up as she feels his semen shooting inside her. Her tongue hangs on the side of her mouth as her body starts having spasms everywhere. She feels the sweet sensational pleasure of him thrusting inside her slowly, still unloading his semen inside her with his head being thrown back. When he removes his penis from her vagina, she arches her back when huge amounts of his cum pours out of her, forming a disgusting puddle around his knees. Even Sephiroth falls limp beside her as he holds his penis that jolts in his hand. He feels himself still cumming into his hand as he lets his head fall over Aerith's breasts. She breathes heavily, her legs still trembling with cum squirting out of her vagina. Her vagina is outstretched once again, the size of a baseball as is pulsates, cum still seeping out of her. Cum oozes down the top of her outstretched vagina to her bed while her legs cannot seem to stop convulsing.

"Holy fuck!" Sephiroth groans into her breasts, breathing heavily as well.

Aerith's body is taken by his arms as he holds her tightly, refusing to release from her. She's lost in a world of rapture and remains discombobulated. She doesn't even respond to his touches when he tries getting her attention.

"You're mine," he whispers, still panting and out of breath. "If a man touches you instead of me, I am going to disembowel them."

If only she wasn't disoriented for the moment, she would see what kind of monster he truly is. "Don't try to escape me, flower girl," he whispers again, his eyes becoming ominous as he brushes his thumb over her chin. "I will kill you before you desert me."

He raises his head above hers while putting his hand against her cheek. He starts admiring how she looks discombobulated and too unresponsive to acknowledge his sinister threats. His eyes look at her pussy to watch as a huge amount of his semen pours out of it still. The sight makes him grin wickedly since her vagina is still stretched out to the size of his overly huge organ. He looks back down at her to see her head is now limp in his hold with her eyes still cross eyed. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth with her saliva stringing to her sheets. He moves his hand over her abdomen to feel how swollen she is. When he presses down on her cervix, more of his semen gushes out of her. He licks his lips sensationally while pushing down on her cervix again. The sound of his semen gushing out every time makes him groan in delight.

"I've made up my mind, flower girl," he speaks tenderly, pressing his lips up against her forehead. "I'm taking you with me once I leave this forsaken place."

_You're mine… And mine only… My little flower girl…_

* * *

Cloud throws up his guts in a toilet with Tifa behind him holding his hair back. The look of disbelief and disgust in her eyes is truly appalling. Cloud flushes the toilet as he starts falling to the side, luckily, she's there to keep him off his face.

"How much did I drink last night!" he groans in pain, feeling like his head is spinning.

"That should be the last of your worries," she retorts back angrily.

He almost falls to the floor when he staggers out of the bathroom with vomit smeared over his chin. She about vomits herself when he wipes it away and crashes to his bed, headfirst with his ass in the air.

"What did I do!" he exclaims, burying his face into his pillow.

He feels so much pain in his ass that he can't even walk straight. He feels like he has a fucking hernia! His body falls to the side with the bright sunlight making him nauseous again.

"If I told you, you would vomit even more," Tifa says sternly, feeling repulsed just from thinking about it.

"What did I do!" he shouts angrily, drooling uncontrollably on his bed now.

"Do you really want to know?" she asks.

He ignores her as he throws a pillow over his face to block out the annoying sunlight. He very well knows what he did and he's ashamed of himself. When he thinks about taking a huge monstrous dick up his ass, he starts groaning in agonizing pain and humiliation. Not because he's about to go insane, because he fucking enjoyed it!

"I had sex with a fucking man! A SOLDIER," he mutters, slurring his words as he starts hitting his headboard to his bed.

"Not just any SOLDIER. You were you penetrated by Genesis Rhapsodos. He happens to be one of the strongest SOLDIERs," she speaks, backing away to his door when seeing how disturbing he is. It kills her to see her childhood friend in the state he's in.

"I even sucked his cock," he mumbles, about to explode from embarrassment.

Tifa steps out of his room fully when seeing that he is distraught. She closes his door when listening to his groanings of despair and pure loathsome against himself.

_Be happy that you weren't the one who had to scrub the bathroom down!_


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: **Wailing**

Aerith walks around the streets of Midgar while carrying an empty wicker basket. Sorrow is felt as she walks down a sidewalk with eyes full of discouragement. _Is it something I did…? _It has been a week since she last seen Sephiroth. All that was left by him was a note that said only one thing. _No_. What does that mean? Kids run around her as they chase each other around. To avoid walking into a group of people, she steps to the side where a lot of venders are. Her eyes become full of melancholy as she looks at her empty basket. Life is truly depressing. She sits down on a bench and tries to enjoy the sun, but the skies remain too gloomy to enjoy the afternoon. She takes in a deep breath then exhales while fidgeting with her hands. Everything seems to be falling apart until she hears a man speak with an eerie voice. A voice that makes her feel like a snake is hissing to her.

"If you ask me, the sun makes me sick."

Aerith turns her head to the right to see a man slouching at the other end of the bench she sits on. The sight of the man makes her shiver from apprehension. The man is looking at her with uncanny bright blue eyes that are outlined in black. His skin is uncanny, pure white with shadowy darkness under his eyes. His hair is raven black and very long. His long bangs fall over his eyes, down to his lips that are cracked with no color. They are cloudy white. His demonic appearance is somewhat charming in a very fucked up way. Her eyes fall upon his right hand to see how boney and long his fingers are. His nails are long, black and jagged at the end. He wears formal clothing which is a bit peculiar. She never sees anyone dressed in a tailcoat jacket with silk down trousers. He has silver chains connecting the opening of his jacket where she notices a black vest underneath.

_He reminds me of a demon…_

"You don't like the sunlight?" she asks, her voice trembling. She becomes deeply disturbed when she hears his fingers cracking when he puts them over his mouth.

"Certainly not. You're too vibrant for my eyes, but I must say, you carry sadness with your smile."

Aerith swallows nervously, feeling creeped out by the man. She looks away, wanting to rise to her feet to walk away. The willpower to stand up can't be found, so she speaks with her voice stuttering.

"I'I'm not sad."

When the mysterious man moves his body over to her, she finally finds the will to move her feet. She stands up instantly when smelling how his breath is rancid. As if there is something that is in the process of decaying lodged in his throat. It's not very pleasant. It's repugnant!

"I must be going," she speaks quickly.

The man stands up with her, making her feel nervous for a moment. As she turns away to begin walking, she stops abruptly when he appears in front of her. Her eyes widen when she feels his hands grabbing her waist. Her body starts to spin around a few times when he starts to dance with her. He's nuts! She drops her basket when she tries pulling away from him.

"Sir! What are you doing? We are in the middle of the street! People are looking! She exclaims, her face turning red.

The man ignores her and pulls her body into his. He's tall with his body feeling masculine underneath his clothes.

"If I must say, you are quite lovely looking. This is my first time in Midgar, and I do not feel ashamed to admit that you are quite ravishing."

"Your breath—" she's cut off when he moves his face down to her. "Is revolting," the way he talks gives her chills.

"Please release from me," she begs him.

Her body is carried by his hold. Her hairband comes out of her hair, her loose braid coming undone. She looks around nervously, seeing how people gawk at them. She's about to scream when he refuses to release from her until she sees a hand appearing on his shoulder. The man is ripped away from her. The sudden surprise makes her stumble back a few steps until she regains her balance. She looks up at the man only for her eyes widen in astonishment when seeing Sephiroth walking up to her. What shocks her is how he doesn't wear his hooded cloak like he normally does when he's out in the public.

"S-Sephiroth!" she gasps, smiling from happiness.

She wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head up against his broad torso. His strong arms around her waist, but she is moved away from his chest when he pulls her to the side. She looks up at him, smiling cheerfully when feeling his hand touching her chin.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

She finds it insanely cute how he looks at her with fire in his eyes. _Is he jealous!_ "He just grabbed me and started dancing with me. Never mind him, where have you been? You left without saying goodbye then you show up now after a week goes by?"

Loads of questions are dropped, but she is silenced when he presses his finger up against her lips. She clings onto his right arm when he turns around to face the mysterious man who starts waltzing by himself. She stays close to Sephiroth's side while looking at the man bizarrely.

"Is this your boyfriend?" the man asks, dancing rather elegantly.

"No—" "Yes,"

Aerith's heart about implodes when Sephiroth speaks over her voice with a retorting 'yes'. All she could do was laugh hysterically before pulling him back away from the man.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's a good friend of mine. We will be going," she says quickly, trying to pull the stubborn ass out of the sight of the man looking rather sinister in front of them.

"Interesting. If she claims you are guys are not together, let me steal her."

Aerith puts her hands over her mouth in shock. Sephiroth remains calm, showing no interest in the man. She looks up at him when he looks down at her with his somber eyes.

"Another man touched you," he speaks quietly, but the way he speaks makes her feel somewhat uneasy.

"You're unbelievable," she retorts back, managing to find the power to shove him back away from her.

"Men," she mutters, walking away instantly.

As she walks away, Sephiroth turns his attention back on the man who stands still now. _This feeling… Who is he? He's unusual…_ His gut tells him that something is very off about the man, even when he starts grinning malevolently, exposing sharp teeth that are stained yellow and drip with thick saliva.

"Sephiroth?" the man speaks shockingly. "You're a lucky man. Can I ask you something? You may have manipulated your friends to desert with you, but do they know that you are planning to destroy this planet just to kill my kind off? Does Genesis know what I did to him?"

Keeping his composure, he stares at the man without any intentions of engaging into a fight. This man isn't human… Nor is he SOLDIER… I'm exposed… Does Shinra know about my presence in Midgar…? Impossible… I've never shown myself in public before… I know what he is... A demon. Angeal wouldn't betray me... When his eyes look over at him, he turns his head around to see Aerith standing on the side of the road. _If I start a fight with him… People will know that I am here…_ Sephiroth knows very well that he doesn't need this sword, but he cannot draw attention to himself. If Genesis didn't desert yet, that must mean something came up. Tonight will be the night that he infiltrates the power company. He is going to look for Genesis and Angeal. He can't murder the president if they didn't desert yet. He spent a whole week looking for Genesis anyway.

"What's your name?" he asks, completely rational.

"Someone who knows the truth. Does Cloud know the truth? Did you really burn down Nibelheim to kill many of my people?"

Sephiroth keeps his composure even when he wants to snap his neck. "What's your name?" he asks again, next time, he won't be so tranquil about it.

"How old is she? She looks fairly young."

_Aerith…?_

"How do you know about me?" Sephiroth asks, ignoring how he keeps staring at Aerith with lustful eyes.

"She says you guys are not together, but you say otherwise. She's making me hungry."

People walking around them watch as Sephiroth takes a step forward with carefulness. He's going to blow his cover and the longer he is out in the open with his hair and face exposed, the quicker it will take for Cloud and his friends to realize that he is alive and well. Luckily, there are no SOLDIERs around, but he cannot keep risking his cover for a man who comes off as very cryptic. He smiles faintly, being how he usually is. Cool and composed with a calm rational manner. _I will find you…_ He turns away from the man and walks over to where Aerith stands. He doesn't give her enough time to ask him questions when he grabs her arm and pulls her out of the sight of the man.

"Do you know that man?" she asks.

He doesn't say anything until he walks into an alleyway where no one can see them. "Why did you let him touch you?"

He presses her up against the wall without force. He has no intention of hurting her in a way that will make her fear him. He presses his hands against the stone wall on each side of her head while pushing his body up against hers. Because of how short she is, he looks down at her, towering over her with his presence. She moves her head against the wall as far as she could which makes him grin broadly. He growls heavily when pressing his lips up against her neck, tasting the sweet scent of her body. Her skin is so tender and soft against his lips that he feels himself wanting her right now.

"This isn't okay. I thought you left for good," she speaks silently.

"I'm here now," he starts trailing down her bare neck to her exposed shoulder with his lips. He starts sucking against her skin with the thought of another man touching her driving him bonkers.

"Stop!"

Sephiroth looks at her when she raises her voice so suddenly. He slides his hands down the stone wall to her shoulders, feeling like he is about to commit a sin. He grabs her by her waist then moves her to the side to place her on an old rusted table. For some reason, she's making his awfulness come out. Maybe it could be because he's livid that she was being held by another man. Not even a man. A demon. She moves her head back when he pins her wrists beside her. He forces his body to go in between her legs as he manhandles her for the first time. Her body jerks forward when he pulls against her wrists.

"I had urgent matters to attend to," he admits.

It's true. His plans to destroy the power company and to wound the planet is genuine. Even his two best friends don't know his true intentions. After what happened to him two years ago on the night he met Aerith, he will never forgive the people that ruined him.

"I don't care. I don't want you."

"I'm SOLDIER. I was sent on a mission," lies.

"Really? Well, I don't care. Go find a new flower girl," she retorts angrily.

His eyes widen in amusement when he feels her knee pushing against his stomach. _She's feisty when she's angry… _

"No. You're my flower girl. You are my girl," he sternly speaks, making it clear that she's his.

"Nope. I am not your girl. I don't want you anymore. I lost interest in you."

She turns her head to the side as if he repulses her. "The sight of your face makes my body burn."

"You can't resist me forever, flower girl," he teases.

"Yes I can. And if you put your lips on me again, I am going to punch you."

Sephiroth moves away from her in surprise, laughing hysterically. "Sure you will," he laughs like a madman.

After collecting himself, he looks up at her with so much joy and amusement, he can't detain the monster inside him much longer. With so much energy flowing through his body, he is thrown into a land of relish when he feels her weak fist punch him right in the jaw. His face moves to the side in reaction. It's a horrible sign when he starts laughing manically while looking down at her. With his madness expanding, he becomes full of bewildering emotions when she jumps right into his arms. His laughter stops when her lips press onto his. He slides his arms under her bottom to hold her firmly. He returns her surprising kiss with a more passionate aggressive one. There's no humiliation in his eyes when he sets her back down the rusted table. They both start engaging into aggressive sex. Even with people passing the alleyway, he drills her relentlessly with his massive organ.

* * *

Aerith stands beside her bed while looking down at Sephiroth as he sleeps naked. His long platinum hair covers his body like his own personal blanket. She kneels to her knees while admiring his muscular body. His thighs are thick, and his calves are toned. Everything about him is captivating. Her eyes fall to his eight pack then his toned abdomen. Sometimes, she feels like she is being pranked when looking at him. Is she that lucky that she has a man like him? She takes her eyes away from him when hearing vibrating coming from his pile of clothes. His phone vibrates with an incoming call. _Genesis…? Is that one of his friends…?_ The person stops calling when she lets it ring. He ends up sending him a message. Not intending to be nosy, she can't help herself since Sephiroth is secretive enough as it is.

_ We need to talk. Do not go to Shinra. Angeal is missing. This wasn't the plan_

Aerith looks over at Sephiroth after reading the message. His phone vibrates for a split moment with another message comes in. _I know where you are. I'm standing outside of your hideout. I tracked your phone genius!_ Aerith bolts up to her feet when reading the message. She tosses his phone in his clothes then rushes out of her room. She's careful to not wake her mom when she sneaks by her door. A silhouette in the shape of a man appears in front of the door's window as she runs to it. Before the man could attempt to barge inside her house, she unlocks the door and swings it open. Her eyes widen in reaction when seeing a man with crimson hair staring down at her.

"Hello?" he says confusingly.

His words are ignored when she pushes him back from her doorstep. The door behind her closes as she crosses her arms, demanding to know what the fuck is going on.

"Who are you? What do you want with Sephiroth?"

Aerith watches as he stares at her like she is some alien from another planet. "Who the fuck are you?" he asks suddenly.

"Why are you here?" she asks, ignoring him.

The two of them look at each other like they are about to brawl. "Is… Sephiroth here?"

_What the hell…?_

"Yes. He's upstairs sleeping. I don't care if you want to talk to him, but you can't just show up at two in the morning at someone's house."

"If I have to, I will push you. This is urgent. And why the hell is he here with you?"

She takes a step back when he moves forward. She raises her hands up to stop him before their voices wake her mother up.

"He just got back from a mission. He's resting," she replies, a bit worried now.

She watches as the man facepalms himself when she said that. "What?" she asks quickly, becoming overly annoyed now.

"Mission? Did he tell you he's SOLDIER?"

"Of course. He was gone for a week," she replies back.

"What is he doing with you?"

Whoever this man is, she is bothered by how he asks so many questions without giving her an explanation as to why he is here. _This could be a Genesis... _

"I'm Aerith," she responds quietly.

Genesis raises his right eyebrow from her response. She notices that he isn't an easygoing person to talk to.

"You're Aerith?"

"Y-yes?"

"The one he woke up to when he fell through the rooftop of a church? That's you! You're Aerith!"

She moves away when he starts getting amused suddenly. His sudden disbelief over her name convinces her that he's completely out of it.

"I'm not surprised then. Now I don't have to hear him whine and complain how he never got your number."

She's about to slam the door in his face until she feels a hand pulls her inside the house. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees Sephiroth stepping in front of her. He's shirtless and only wears his leather pants. She tries peeking to the side to see the man outside her doorstep, but he keeps his back facing her, preventing her from looking at the man any longer.

"I've been looking for you all week. Why are you now coming out of hiding?" Sephiroth asks.

Aerith steps to the side to look up at him to see that he's serious.

"I can't believe you found her. I thought it was fucking abnormal of you to be in some woman's house," the man speaks.

By how the two speak to each other, she wonders if this man is SOLDIER too. He is dressed like one.

"Why would you come here, Genesis?" _So, that's his name…_

"You didn't pick up your phone when I called. I knew that tracking chip would come in handy," he replies.

Aerith covers her mouth when Sephiroth grabs Genesis by his arm, about to go all fucking psycho.

"You what!"

"Enough!" she exclaims, getting between the two before they murder each other. "My mom is sleeping. If she wakes up, we all will be dead by sunrise."

She forces Sephiroth out of the doorway to close the door. They all walk down the steps to have a civilized conversation, well, the men. She stands on the side while looking at them both like they are nuts.

"Are you aware that Angeal is missing?"

What they are talking about is making absolutely no sense to Aerith.

"We need to leave right now. He wasn't supposed to desert without telling me. I was sent on a mission to locate a demon in Midgar. The damn president wouldn't let me refuse the mission because with you gone and Angeal missing, everything's becoming fucked."

Sephiroth immediately waves him to shut up, but Aerith starts to catch on, now realizing that Sephiroth is keeping secrets from her.

"Are you really not SOLDIER? Or are you an ex-SOLDIER?"

Sephiroth pushes his good friend to the side when looking over at her. She doesn't know what to expect now. She's confused and left with nothing but jumbled answers.

_Sephiroth… What the hell is going on… Is Genesis saying that you committed a treacherous act against Shinra…?_

* * *

Sephiroth sits on Aerith's window seat while staring at Genesis the entire time. He ignores how Aerith starts worrying about her mother waking up to find two grown men in her room alone with her. If it's true that Angeal is missing, everything is fucked. When he snuck into Shinra, he couldn't even find him. _Where the hell would you run off too…? We have a world that needs to be cleansed… People may think of us as dishonest… But… After what they did to Genesis… They must pay…_ Sephiroth looks away from him and down at the floor, wondering if ending the world would eradicate the infected minds. _It's been our goal ever since he was experimented on… I would become a God… And we would all get our revenge… But… I've learned to share an immense hatred towards everyone…_

"Aerith," his eyes move up to her bed where she sits, "I was a 1st class SOLDIER until I went into desertion five years ago. _Nibelheim was rebuilt after I cleansed the entire village… They were not human… Cloud will never understand that… But even humans are monsters…_

"I don't care about that."

Sephiroth meets Genesis's eyes when she becomes blunt without the intention of sounding like a bitch. "I just want to know if you are leaving again."

_Does she really no care…? If I don't wake her with me… She'll be dead…_

"Just tell her already," Genesis mutters, growing very impatient.

"Explain what?" Aerith asks, looking over at the redhead.

Sephiroth sighs from stress as he looks out her window again. He looks at the sky, finding the Sector Five plate to be bothersome. Maybe his stress is coming from the thought of Genesis not even knowing what happened to him. It's best if doesn't remember.

"Genesis and I are going to leave Midgar to look for our friend. I already informed him that I am not leaving without you. After all, I am your bodyguard." he admits.

She rises from her bed with resentment for him. He doesn't care how pissed she gets at him he is not leaving her behind. No. He's too involved with her. She's his. _You're mine…_

"What? I am not going anywhere," she declares, standing her ground.

"You know what this means, right?" Genesis asks, the two men ignoring how Aerith argues for her right to stay. Sephiroth looks over at him, not ashamed to admit it. All because of Angeal disappearing, his plans for Shinra is postponed yet again.

"Yes. We must seek out Cloud Strife."

Genesis smiles sadistically when hearing that name. If only Cloud knew that Genesis very well knew who he was when he walked into 7th Heaven. It's all part of Sephiroth's plan. If Genesis can woo Cloud, he would be willing to help them out. Even if it means pushing aside his hatred for Sephiroth.

_Angeal… Once I find you, I am going to beat the shit out of you…_


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: No, there is no rape in this story (a few messages regarding rape). Just explicit sex. **

Chapter Seven: **Secrets**

Sephiroth watches Aerith as she starts having a mental breakdown. Genesis looks at her amusingly while Sephiroth remains completely calm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you guys. I am staying right here where I belong. You guys are crazy," she declares.

He looks at her the entire time when she makes her mind up. She's stupid if she thinks he is going to leave without her. After seeing that man today who isn't human makes him worried that he's targeting Aerith. _He knew the real reason why I burned down Nibelheim… Does he know my betrayal that will happen…? I've never seen a demon maintain human form…_

"No. You're coming," he corrects her, speaking rationally. He wonders if she gets annoyed by how calm and serene he is whenever she starts freaking out.

"You are SOLDIER, now you are not. You disappear for a whole week with no warning then out of nowhere, you want me to run off with you? No. I'm only seventeen."

He moves off the window seat when she starts to lay down in her bed. If she feels that way, he is not going to force her then. It's the respectful thing to do for her sake. Right now, Angeal is more important. _You're just a spot in my miserable heart…_

"Sephiroth, we need to see Cloud," Genesis speaks up.

Sephiroth, admiring how strong Aerith is trying to be acknowledges that it's time to abandon her. _If this what she wants… Then be it…_ He walks around her bed to meet with Genesis. Before exiting her room, he looks back at her with impassive eyes. _This is it…_

"Once I walk out this door, you will never see me again," he says quietly.

As expected, nothing is spoken by her. He turns away with a grin, not intending to act so vile. For some reason, he becomes loathsome and full of ignorance that even Genesis looks at him with a what-the-fuck expression.

"Make sure you shut it or else a cold draft will come through."

Genesis throws himself outside while covering his mouth in order to maintain his laughter. As for Sephiroth, he lips just curve in a sadistic grin. As he stands there with Genesis about to roll on the floor, there is a cold draft that flows into her room. He leaves the redhead astonished when he backs up into her room. The door is closed as he turns around to see her lifeless in her bed. Not a word is spoken from her when he walks around it to see how she is tying hard to avoid him. He sits down beside her without the intentions of pounding her. Life just seems to be deprived from him when he lets his body fall back over her legs. As expected, he doesn't hear her whimper in pain or react from his childish nature right now. When she doesn't react to that, he throws his arm over her side with his hand falling on her face. It's pushed away instantly.

"Get off me," she remarks.

"You make the child come out in me," he mutters, moving his arm over her head again.

Satisfaction is met when she knocks it away again. Like a mischievous little kid he is, he keeps annoying the fuck out of her. _I'm not leaving without you now…_ He removes her blanket from her body and start holding onto her thighs. When she tries wiggling her legs out from his hold, he wraps his arms tighter around her thighs. The side of his face presses up against her white panties covering her crotch as his heart races. The smell of her is making him crave what's underneath her underwear.

"I'm not going with you," she declares again.

"I admire how you lie to me," he murmurs.

Her words are like poison to his ears when he decides to show her that he's the dominant one, not her. The entire bed moves when she shifts his body instantly. Her eyes widen when he puts her on her back and straddles her with his legs. His long platinum hair falls over his shoulders, down over her exposed stomach as he looks down at her with menacing eyes. What makes him smirk in enjoyment is when she tries lifting her body to make fall him off the bed. _No you don't! _He grabs her wrists and pins them over her head. Her voice is muffled by his chest when he presses his body over hers. His entire body rocks from her failed attempts to push him to the floor.

"Don't make me beg for you to come with us. Aren't looking for an adventure?" he asks, moving his knee right in between her legs.

The joy he is receiving when he presses it up against her crotch gives him so much bliss, he just wants to fuck her now.

"You are keeping secrets from me. Why is there a SOLDIER in my house?" she asks.

Sephiroth sighs with little patience for her as he looks down at her body. The way her skimpy gown is bunched up beneath her breasts is making him sweat. The smell of her body is making him aroused.

"Sephiroth? What the fuck are you doing? We need to leave," an angry Genesis scornfully mutters.

Sephiroth ignores him and starts realizing that he isn't leaving without her.

"What do I have to do to make you leave with me?" he asks, being serious.

"Nothing. I'll be here waiting for you."

He starts to lose his patience over the woman since he won't be coming back to sector five.

"Aye, flower girl, I won't be returning back here. You're my girl and I am demanding you to come with me. Now get dressed before I drag you out of here in your skimpy gown," he declares, giving her no choice.

He gets off her when she starts to squirm again. _Why does this woman make me crazy! _He rolls off her bed when she stands up, throwing her arms in the air dramatically. He walks around her bed to grab her, but he is a bit surprised when she raises her hand in front of him for him to stop.

"Fine. I will go with you under one condition," he crosses his arms when she says that. "And?" he questions her, intrigued now.

"No more manhandling me. I don't like it when you manhandle me. I don't even know who you are anymore."

He goes to grab her hand, but she pulls it away from him before he could. Honestly, he is amazed to see her acting like this.

"Fine," he mutters, but he doesn't mean it.

"Good. And will you bring me back here?" _WOMAN!_

"What don't you understand? I am not coming back here," he's growing very impatient with her.

Once he kills the president, he is never coming back to Midgar. Hell, if he has to wipe out the entire company, he will. And he needs to find Angeal.

"Then I am not going with you," she exclaims, now getting irritated herself.

For the first time in forever, Sephiroth loses his cool and becomes abnormal when his voice thunders through her room.

"I'm not leaving without you!" he raises his voice, scaring her.

His eyes become full of anger as he becomes less lenient than usual. She backs away from him. It's when he senses that she is fearing him. When she doesn't start getting dressed, he walks up to her, grabbing her by her arms. He forces her back against the wall, not even thinking about sex or kissing her. Is his menacing personality about to erupt before her?

"If you come with me, I promise you I will start explaining stuff to you. What's important is that me and Genesis search for someone. Get dressed, now."

Aerith looks frightened. He sees it in her eyes when he releases from her. It's unlike him to lose his temper. What he was expecting was to receive a slap in the face from her weak hand.

"I have another condition," she pushes her hands against his chest, but as usual, his body doesn't move. "You are to not touch me," she walks around him when speaking those words.

He throws back his head in exasperation while she starts getting dressed. Emotions are being felt that he never thought he could feel again. Genesis looks at him when he walks out of her room. By how he looks like he wants to smash something, his good friend takes a step back, grinning amusingly.

"Your face is red," he murmurs.

Sephiroth ignores him and waits patiently for Aerith to walk out of her room. At least she dressed comfortably in a white dress with a pink jacket. She carries a bag around her right shoulder while descending the steps. They both follow. He pulls his sword out from a bush as they walk outside. He sees how she shows resentment towards him. Keeping her close, he holds her hand tightly against her will.

* * *

Aerith stands in between Sephiroth and Genesis while they all look at the bar called 7th Heaven. When Sephiroth starts walking forward, she grabs his arm and demands answers.

"Why are we here? Who is Cloud?" she asks.

He yanks his arm away from her hold, making her gasp from his change of personality. _This isn't the Sephiroth I know… He's serious… What did he do…? Why is he not SOLDIER anymore…? _

"Is that your plan? Were you just going to walk in there? You know once he sees you, he's going to kill you," Genesis mutters.

Aerith's eyes widen in horror when hearing that. "What!" she exclaims, pulling on his arm again. "What does he mean? What did you do, Sephiroth?" she is pushed to the side by him when she keeps bombarding him with questions.

"He can try," he looks down at Aerith without any emotion in his eyes, "don't let her out of your sight."

She goes to grab him again, but Genesis pulls her back to his side. She tries going after Sephiroth when he walks across the street. He's too strong for her to pull away.

"Are you even SOLDIER?" she asks in anger.

"Yes. Not for long. Please shut up."

_What the hell is going on!_

"What did Sephiroth do to this guy named Cloud?" she asks suddenly, ignoring his pleas for her be quiet.

"There's much you do not know," Genesis whispers.

She looks away from him and at Sephiroth who walks inside the bar with his sword in his right gloved hand. Having enough, she stomps her foot on his boot. The SOLDIER releases from her as he grunts in pain, a bit astonished that she managed to get out of his hold in seconds. Instead of running after Sephiroth, she turns around and takes off running away from Genesis.

"You damn woman!" he shouts in vexation, about to run after her, but stops when hearing commotion inside the bar.

Aerith doesn't stop running till she crosses a huge intersection. She nearly gets hit by an oncoming truck, but it misses her arm by inches. She throws her bag on the ground and starts panting like a dog, catching her breath. To avoid Genesis, she backs away into a shadowy alleyway with her bag, not wanting to see what Sephiroth is doing. If he was SOLDIER, he could really hurt someone. She witnessed it with her own eyes. The thought terrifies her as she starts losing her mind.

"This is completely normal. I am forced to go on an adventure with two men who claim to be SOLDIER. Well, one of them. This is totally normal," she keeps speaking to herself quickly, trying to calm herself down.

"Sephiroth could be a sociopath for all I know. Genesis could be his accomplice."

She throws her back up against a building when thinking about how pissed Sephiroth will be when he sees she ran away. _He will come after me… Punish me… Or worse!_ She's about to drive herself mad all until she starts hearing something meters away from her. Her eyes close as she regains her cool. She opens them to see nothing but a shadowy darkness ahead of her. It sounds like a dog is eating in the dumpsters. It's sad really. As she turns away to prepare herself to return to Genesis, her eyes widen when she starts hearing a weak voice belonging to a woman.

"H-help me."

Aerith turns around when hearing a woman speak that sounds like she's choking on her own blood or something. "Hello? Are you okay?" she asks, immediately feeling dumb since she isn't if she's asking her for help.

Curious, she starts stepping forward without hesitation. It sounds like the woman is choking on something, but when she hears something being torn apart, she becomes horrified. She walks over trash thrown everywhere and ignores the beat down sofa to her left. As she walks to the dead end of the alleyway, she sees a black silhouette of a person hovering over a woman on the ground. Her eyes widen as she slowly puts her hand over her mouth when seeing a huge blood puddle around the young woman. Her body stumbles back when the person hovering over raises his left arm, revealing a dismembered arm in his hand.

She starts to step back away from horrible scene. The woman's head falls her way where it's revealed that her entire throat and jaw is missing. Aerith's body starts to become numb and hot as she steps back on a pop can. The sound from the aluminum pop can attracts the cannibal eating the woman alive. When the man becomes stiff with his head snapping up, she about falls on her bottom. Her eyes become full of apprehension when the person starts turning his head around to look at her. Bones crack as the person looks at her. The face of the person is blackened out, but she becomes petrified when watching the person's jaw drop wide open. Wider than possible. Blood pours out of the person's mouth when she looks at their eyes. As she stands in her spot, too petrified to move or scream, she covers her ears when hearing a harsh cry escaping the man's mouth.

"EERRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the man wails raucously, she turns around and takes off running. Her head looks behind her when she hears the person running right at her. As she retreats out of the alleyway, whoever the person it, he lands right in front of her. The sudden surprise causes her fall on her bottom from being startled. Her eyes enlarge when seeing his arms longer than usual with nails that are razor sharp and about twelve inches long. With the man under the moonlight, she gets a good look at his face. With her eyes looking at his face, she sees that he isn't human. His eyes are black with serrated teeth exposing blood and flesh in between them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aerith rolls to the side when the man lashes his arm out to her. His nails impale the ground where she was as she gets up to her feet. She grabs a onto an old wooden table to pull herself up to her feet. Her head jerks back when her hair is pulled from behind her. Her entire body is lifted off the ground and thrown right into the stone wall behind her. Her eyes shut when the back of her head bashes against the building. Her body drops on the ground as she becomes disoriented. Her legs can't seem to find the strength to move as her head falls on the cold ground. She's defenseless when she is picked up by the collar of her pink jacket. Her feet dangle in the air as the flesh around the jaw of the man starts tearing while it drops seven inches. Blood splatters on the wall behind her when the man sinks his teeth right in her neck. Her eyes widen in agonizing pain with her screams forcing people to look her way.

"ARGHHHH!"

Blood pours down her shoulder when the man rips away from her neck. Blood squirts out into his face as she becomes lightheaded. Her head falls back with incredible pain being felt as the man plunges his nails right into her shoulder. The pain is so severe, she is going into shock and can't find her voice to yell out for help. The man sinks his teeth right into her left shoulder this time. When he pulls away, blood followers, splattering all over the ground around them both. The man spits out pieces of her pink coat as he chews on the flesh around his teeth. He slams her up against the wall then takes out his nails from right shoulder. He goes to disembowel her stomach until the man is met with excruciating pain. Black blood splatters across Aerith's torso as the man's arm is cut clean off. She falls to the ground, now being completely unconscious and far away from the world. A crimson blade appears as it decapitates the demon's head. The demon falls to the ground by its severed arm. Genesis emerges through the darkness with mortifying eyes when seeing Aerith.

"AERITH!"

* * *

Sephiroth walks up to 7th Heaven, using his strength in his hand to break the lock to the door. The door swings open, creaking as he stands in the doorway to see a familiar face standing behind a bar. It's Tifa Lockhart who about throws herself into the back counter from Sephiroth's surprise entrance.

"You're supposed to be dead!" she exclaims.

Another familiar face looks at him as he walks inside the bar, not fazed at all. The sight of his sword makes the two people get into a fighting stance. Believe it or not, he has no intention in killing them.

"Hello, Barret," Sephiroth speaks calmly, not showing signs of intimidation.

Tifa jumps over the bar to rush over to Barret. Before they could even think about attacking him, he raises his sword inches away from Tifa's throat.

"How the fuck are you still alive!" Barret shouts.

Sephiroth watches as he shoves Tifa behind him, willing to take a fatal blow before her.

"I don't have time for this unwelcoming reunion. Where's Cloud?" he gets straight to the point.

"He watched you die. He threw you into the mako reactor!" Tifa shouts while preparing her fists.

"Ooh, there's so much you do not know," Sephiroth mutters.

"You're not real. Cloud killed you," Barret roughly speaks.

Sephiroth grins malevolently when they both move against a wall. His attention moves to the hallway where he sees a little girl rubbing her weary eyes. The girl can't be that old. She wears a pink gown with short black hair.

"Dad? What's all the shouting for?"

"Marlene!" Barret yells.

Being generous, Sephiroth allows him to move away from his blade to tend to the little girl. He doesn't take his attention off Tifa as he sets his sword on a table. He walks up to the woman, remembering well what he did to her father. He puts his hand up against the wall beside her head, leaving only a small gap between their bodies.

"Tifa, where's Cloud?" he asks, speaking calmly.

"I would rather die before I tell you," her voice trembles as she looks away.

He keeps his patience with her and goes to speak until hearing the door to the bar being kicked wide open. Everyone, including Sephiroth move their faces to the door. A buster sword is thrusted down over his head, but Sephiroth remains victorious when his speed proves to be unfathomable. Swords clash against each other with sparks flying off the blades. Sephiroth grins broadly when seeing Cloud staring him dead in the eyes.

"Sephiroth!" he exclaims, being in disbelief himself.

Sephiroth overpowers him immediately by using the hilt to his sword to knock him right in the face. Everyone starts overreacting when the ex-SOLDIER falls right to his back. _What am I kidding…? He was never SOLDIER…_ As he starts sitting up after being hit in the face, Sephiroth looks up when the door is kicked open again. His eyes widen with everyone else losing their fucking shit.

"SEPHIROTH!" Genesis shouts at the top of his lungs with Aerith in his arms.

Tifa gasps with Barret hiding Marlene's eyes from the gruesome sight. Cloud looks behind him to see a woman drenched in blood. His eyes widen from the horrid sight as blood starts dripping from her wounds.

"Oh, my gosh, that's a young girl," Tifa gasps, her eyes mortified.

Cloud watches as Sephiroth rushes to take the girl away from the man's arms. He becomes overwhelmed, bewildered and fucking insane to see Sephiroth lay the girl on a table.

_Sephiroth's alive… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!_


End file.
